Las Crónicas de Blackwell
by karslavon
Summary: En la peculiar academia Blackwell, no sólo Max ha experimentado extraños sucesos: todos los alumnos tienen alguna historia que contar.
1. Acertijos en la Oscuridad

**Esta es una saga de historias independientes, cada una narrada en primera persona desde el punto de vista de un personaje de Life is Strange diferente.**

 **Se basa en el los hechos del universo alternativo de mi anterior fanfiction: La Otra Max. Si no lo habéis leído todavía, recomiendo encarecidamente leerlo en primer lugar.**

 **¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

Como respuesta a la pregunta que le hice, mi amiga Dana empezó a reírse como si hubiera contado un chiste buenísimo, dejándome ahí pasmada, de pie, con cara de idiota y la ceja levantada. Mi brazo todavía permanecía extendido, sujetando en mi mano derecha una vieja grabadora de audio en pleno funcionamiento.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —Dana se llevaba la mano a la boca y agachaba la cabeza mientras se seguía carcajeando— Perdóname, Juliet, pero es que… ¡me hace tanta gracia verte así de profesional de repente, con lo que somos tú y yo! Venga, va. ¿Me puedes repetir la pregunta?

—Te he preguntado qué sabes acerca del Club Vortex —no cejé en mi empeño de realizar un trabajo impecable y reformulé la pregunta a mi risueña amiga y compañera de clase con el semblante más serio que pude.

—Pues… ¡que todo aquel que va a sus fiestas sale colocado y pillando cacho fijo! —Dana no pudo mantener la compostura durante su respuesta ni medio segundo, y acabó volviéndose a tronchar.

—¡Dana, esto es serio! Me estoy jugando la nota del cuatrimestre. Cuando te pedí que si me podías echar un cable siendo entrevistada, no lo decía de cachondeo.

Tenía encima un marrón tremendo: desde mis inicios en la academia Blackwell hasta hoy, y ante la ausencia de más voluntarios, me comprometí a mantener vivo el periódico oficial de la academia: _El Tótem de Blackwell_. Realmente me encanta el mundo del periodismo y disfruto mucho haciendo de reportera, pero ahora que me encuentro cursando el último año y mi graduación es inminente, se me hace cuesta arriba el seguir escribiendo artículos a la vez que lo compagino con mi habitual abultada agenda de estudiante. Maldigo el día que decidí emprender esta tarea, pero ya es tarde, y ahora la brillantez de mi expediente académico está directamente ligada al desempeño que logre con ello. Necesitaba un reportaje diferente, rompedor, atrevido… finalmente, en una noche de inspiración, decidí abrir una investigación acerca de uno de los iconos más controvertidos de nuestro centro educativo: el Club Vortex. Así que ahí me encontraba: enfrente del edificio central de Blackwell, sintiendo en mis carnes un clima de mediados de noviembre que comenzaba a ser más frío que templado, y comenzando la ronda de entrevistas con mi inseparable amiga: la animadora más querida y alegre del equipo de fútbol americano de la academia.

Si le pregunto a cualquier estudiante que pase por aquí, y como bien me estaba corroborando ahora mismo Dana, el Club Vortex no es más que un grupo de estudiantes elitistas que organizan frecuentemente fiestas en el recinto de la academia con el beneplácito del director. Niños de papá y alumnos que buscan ser populares poniéndose hasta arriba de todo un fin de semana sí, y el otro también. Debo reconocer que no soy ajena a todo ello porque he asistido a varios de sus eventos: incluso yo misma me dejado llevar por las habladurías de que parece que si no asistes nunca eres un fracasado sin amigos. Pero últimamente prefiero contemplar sus diversiones desde la barrera y no involucrarme demasiado en ese desfasado estilo de vida.

—Pues siendo sincera, Juliet —mi amiga me contestó formalmente por primera vez—, no creo que te pueda contar mucho que no sepas tú ya. Además, hace tiempo que no me paso por ninguna de sus fiestas: recuerda que, con este rollo del embarazo, no puedo meterme nada ni beber alcohol. Para mí ese mundo se terminó ya.

—¿Has oído algo de aquellos rumores sobre "leyendas oscuras" dentro del Club Vortex llevadas a cabo supuestamente por algunos de sus miembros más influyentes? —la grabadora de sonido seguía recogiendo toda nuestra conversación.

—Sí, claro, como todo el mundo… y mucho más desde que desapareció Nathan. Lo último que oí cuchichear por ahí es que el club estuvo implicado directamente con el caso del profesor Jefferson y las alumnas secuestradas. Por supuesto, yo creo que todo eso no son más que cuentos inventados por frikis con demasiado tiempo libre.

—Bueno, es cierto que Nathan desapareció justo unos pocos días antes de que el caso Jefferson saliera a la luz. Aunque de momento no se ha establecido una relación entre ambos hechos, es licito que haya gente que piense que es sospechoso. ¿Conociste a Nathan mientras fue alumno de Blackwell?

—Por supuesto. Todo el instituto le conocía, al igual que todos saben que su impecable expediente está comprado con el dinero de la adinerada familia Prescott. Nathan era un chaval problemático, y muy ido de la cabeza. Él y el estúpido de mi ex novio se llevaban bien, pero lo poco que conocía de Nathan era suficiente para saber que no le quiero ver ni en pintura.

—Ajá. Y, ¿qué me puedes contar acerca de Victoria Chase? Parece ser que es otra de las cabezas más visibles del club.

—¿Se pueden decir tacos…? Sabes perfectamente lo que opino de ella, Juliet. Nos llevábamos bien hasta que demostró ser una gilipollas acusándome de escribir guarradas a tu novio…

—Dana, olvida lo personal y cíñete al tema, por favor.

—Pues mira, no lo sé, pero no hay fiesta del club al que esa zorra no acuda. De hecho, si tienes estómago como para ello, deberías entrevistarla a ella en vez de a mí, Juliet. Probablemente obtendrías información más valiosa.

—Vamos a dejarlo aquí. ¡Muchas gracias por tu cooperación, Dana! Y… ¡corto!

Pulsé la tecla de stop de la grabadora y por fin pude destensar mi dolorido brazo.

—Un placer, Juliet. Espero que te sirva para aprobar con una buena nota. Y para celebrarlo… ¡nos iremos de fiesta con el Club Vortex! ¡Ja, ja! ¡Es broma!

—Idiota —pegué un codazo a mi amiga esbozando una sonrisa—. Me encantaría aparcar esto y que nos pudiéramos marcar una juerga tú y yo, Dana, pero me temo que debo continuar con la labor si no quiero que mi cabeza ruede.

—¡Ánimo, Juliet! ¡Tú puedes! Yo me voy a ir recogiendo, que ahora he quedado con Trevor.

—Pasadlo bien por mí, tortolitos. ¡Nos vemos!

Pensándolo bien, y aunque me estaban dando los mil males sólo de pensarlo, Dana tenía razón en que quizás fuera buena idea entrevistar a Victoria. Después de Nathan, ella es probablemente la persona más influyente dentro del club, con lo cual, aunque me pese, ahora mismo es la más indicada para obtener información para mi reportaje. Dudando incluso de que quisiera decirme hola, hice de tripas corazón y me dispuse a buscarla por todo el campus.

Demostré ser aplicada en mi campo, y tras unos minutos de búsqueda y un par de preguntas a los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí, enseguida di con el paradero de Victoria: se encontraba frente a la residencia de estudiantes, como siempre vestida como si fuera de invitada a la gala de los Óscar, y sentada sobre uno de los escalones de la entrada charlando desenfadadamente con las únicas dos personas de toda la academia que la tragan: Taylor y Courtney.

—¡Victoria, perdona! ¿Te importaría responder a unas preguntas para _El Tótem de Blackwell_?

La acaudalada niña pija me miró con gesto de extrañeza al principio, pero le cambió la expresión en cuanto le nombré el periódico.

—¡Vaya, la reportera de Blackwell reconoce la calidad y me precisa para sus artículos! —puso cara de autocomplacencia sacando pecho y colocando su mano en la nuca— ¿De qué se trata, Juliet? ¿De fotografía? ¿De moda?

Oí las risitas de Taylor y Courtney a ambos lados de la pretenciosa estudiante. No las trago. Después de la jugarreta que nos hicieron a Dana y a mí por la cual casi rompo con mi novio, se la tengo jurada.

—No. Se trata sobre el Club Vortex —traté de disimular mi cara de asco—. Como habitual de sus fiestas he pensado que tú podrías ilustrarme acerca de sus orígenes, sus actividades y confirmar o desmentir los rumores que se escuchan últimamente entre los estudiantes.

Victoria frunció el ceño al instante.

—Todo lo que se dice por ahí es completa y absolutamente falso. Lo único que hacemos en el club son eventos con clase y buen gusto acompañados de los mejores y más selectos alumnos de la academia. No tengo nada más que añadir —Victoria desvió la mirada al concluir la frase.

—¿Desmientes entonces los rumores de que Nathan estuviera implicado en el caso del secuestro y abuso de alumnas?

Victoria pegó un respingo y me miró con gesto amenazante.

—Todo eso es puta mierda, Juliet Watson. No diré una palabra más. ¡Ah! Y te recomiendo que si vas a hablar de nosotros en tu periodicucho, no cometas ninguna estupidez, o atente a las consecuencias. Vámonos, chicas.

Sin más, una furiosa Victoria y sus dos coristas se levantaron y abandonaron la zona, dejando despejadas las escaleras de entrada a los dormitorios. Taylor me miró antes de retirarse con cara apretada y unos ojos saltones que parecían decirme "ojo cuidado". Resultaba bastante patética.

De la boca de Victoria no ha salido absolutamente nada que me sea útil para el reportaje, pero precisamente la información más valiosa que me ha transmitido es su silencio: esa actitud tan agresiva delata que el Club Vortex sin duda tiene algo que ocultar. Estaba tan tranquila haciendo mis cábalas enfrente de la puerta de la residencia de estudiantes cuando de repente ésta se abrió y salió de allí Max Caulfield, una de las estudiantes de fotografía con la que no suelo tratar demasiado.

Había algo raro en esa chica: aunque apenas hemos hablado nunca, he visto como de un tiempo para acá había sufrido una especie de transformación, más o menos coincidiendo con los hechos del caso Jefferson: había cambiado su forma de vestir, volviéndose como más… alternativa, o antisistema, o qué se yo. Se había teñido el pelo de rojo y llevaba puestas unas llamativas gafas de sol con montura morada. ¿De qué va esta tía? Ni siquiera me miró al pasar y tenía toda la intención de seguir su camino como si nada. Al pasar frente a mí, su hombro se rozó con el mío.

—Disculpa —dijo Max de forma seca mirándome de soslayo.

Me quedé mirándola con cara de extrañeza. ¿Qué había detrás de esta tía tan rara? A mí me da mal rollo. Pero espera… puede que ella sepa algo: he oído que fue una pieza clave en la resolución del caso de los secuestros y que tenía una estrecha relación con la famosa y problemática Rachel Amber, la chica recientemente fallecida a manos de Jefferson y precedida por su reputación de juerguista.

—¿Max? ¡E-espera!

La chica pelirroja, a un par de pasos de mí, se volteó y me respondió con total parsimonia.

—¿Sí? Dime.

—Esto… ¿podrías responderme a un par de preguntas sobre el Club Vortex? Es para _El Tótem de Blackwell_.

En cuanto mencioné al club, la expresión de Max se transformó por completo. De sorprendida parecía casi incluso… asustada. Como si hubiera mentado a Lucifer en plena edad media o algo así.

—Casi que preferiría no hacerlo, la verdad.

Encima que soy amable con ella, y me contesta así de borde. Genial.

—¡Eh! Al menos dime si has oído algo acerca de los rumores de que Nathan estaba implicado en el caso del secuestro de alumnas.

Esta vez, Max se paró en seco, dejó de mirarme de reojo y se colocó frente a mí. Esbozó una especie de sonrisa psicótica que daba bastante yuyu.

—La gente no hace más que cuchichear gilipolleces, pero nadie tiene ni puta idea de lo que ocurrió realmente. Escucha, Juliet: olvida ese tema y escribe un artículo sobre cualquier otra cosa. No reabras las heridas de Arcadia Bay, que todavía están muy frescas.

¿Qué me está contando esta pava? Según me hablaba, su voz iba sonando cada vez más dramática. Entonces… ¿Es cierto que el Club Vortex y los crímenes de Jefferson estaban interconectados? Tengo que sonsacarle a esta tía toda la información que pueda, cueste lo que cueste.

—Max, no pretendo reabrir nada: sólo busco la verdad. Nuestra academia merece saber lo que ocurrió realmente. Tú te llevabas muy bien con Rachel Amber, ¿verdad? ¿No crees que a ella le hubiera gustado que Arcadia Bay supiera la verdad para que no haya más víctimas como ella?

—Rachel…

Max, visiblemente afectada, se quitó las gafas de sol. Mis años de experiencia como reportera no han sido en vano: sé cómo tratar con la gente como ella, y tocar la fibra sensible que hace que se les suelte la lengua.

—Todo eso ya es cosa del pasado —el tono de Max pasó a ser furioso y me habló estirándose, acercando su cara contra la mía—. Haz el favor de dejar a los muertos en paz, Juliet.

—Si tan afectada estás por los asuntos del Club Vortex, entonces somos aliadas, Max: los reportajes de mi periódico a menudo sirven para presionar sobre temas de ámbito local. Piénsalo: podemos hacer que todos los culpables paguen, y créeme… no lloraré si ese estúpido club elitista se va a la mierda.

Max permaneció dubitativa un rato. Parece que mis tácticas persuasivas estaban dando sus frutos.

—Si tanto insistes en querer escribir el artículo del año… te sugiero que en la siguiente fiesta del club reúnas información acerca del cuarto oscuro. Pero no cuentes conmigo para nada más. Yo… sólo quiero olvidar. Y vivir mi vida.

Max hizo ademán de finalizar la conversación y proseguir su camino.

—¡Max, espera! —estiré el brazo, tratando de llamar su atención.

—Ya he hablado demasiado —la intrigante pelirroja me contestó mirándome de reojo mientras se colocaba de nuevo sus gafas de sol y se iba alejando de mí a paso ligero.

Vale. Esto ha sido muy raro, pero al menos tengo una valiosísima pista para continuar con mi investigación. El cuarto oscuro… creo que me suena haber leído algo sobre ello en los artículos que se publicaron cuando salió a la luz el caso Jefferson. ¿No es aquel lugar donde el perturbado profesor drogaba y hacía fotos macabras a las alumnas secuestradas? Está claro que Max posee mucha más información que no me ha querido contar. De momento, en vista de lo afectada que parece por la muerte de su amiguita Rachel, la dejaré en paz por un rato, pero no podrá escapar de mí ni de mi faceta de reportera mordaz por mucho tiempo. Justamente mañana el Club Vortex organiza una de sus fiestas y no pienso faltar al evento.

Fin de semana, y tiempo de descanso para todo el mundo. Para todos… excepto para mí. Caminando bajo la luz de luna por el campus de Blackwell, me dirigía hacia el lugar donde el Club Vortex solía montar sus fiestas: el pabellón donde se encontraba la piscina. Ojalá estuviera yendo allí para tomarme una copa en vez de para trabajar, pero esta era una oportunidad única para recabar información. Antes de entrar, leí un mensaje que me había enviado Dana al móvil en el que me deseaba suerte y lamentaba no poder estar allí conmigo para ofrecerme apoyo moral. Era un detalle por su parte, pero estoy acostumbrada a trabajar sola, y de todas formas me empezaba a sentir ya un poco mayor para el modo de vida juerguista que acostumbran los miembros del club. No quiero ir tan rápido como Dana, que incluso planea hacerse cargo de la criatura que se está gestando en su interior, pero mi intención es formalizarme y sentar la cabeza en cuanto me gradúe.

Nadie se extrañó cuando me vieron pasar a la zona VIP, donde se suelen encontrar los miembros más veteranos del club: al fin y al cabo, yo misma y mi novio Zachary hemos sido habituales hasta hace bien poco. Incluso me había vestido para no desentonar con la ocasión con un vestido verde oscuro escotado, un collar largo con bolas de colores y varias pulseras. Saludé a varios conocidos a mi paso mientras pensaba cuál debería ser mi primer movimiento. Después de Nathan y Victoria, no estaba segura de quién podría ser la persona la persona más indicada para responder a mis incisivas preguntas. Por ahí se encontraba Logan, al que no soporto, y menos después de que dejara preñada a mi amiga y se desentendiera. ¡Ya sé! Preguntaré a Hayden. El dicharachero jugador de fútbol americano se encontraba a su rollo sentado sobre un sofá con pinta de ir bastante perjudicado. Recuerdo que él también se llevaba bastante bien con Nathan, y en su estado actual, seguro que canta.

Me dirigí hacia Hayden con paso rápido y decidido, cuando de repente, noté que alguien me agarraba de la muñeca, impidiéndome continuar. Miré hacia atrás: era Max, otra vez.

—No lo hagas —los azules ojos de Max se me clavaron con una severa mirada de advertencia.

Las pintas de la menuda chica pelirroja eran la antítesis del código de etiqueta habitual del Club Vortex: llevaba unos vaqueros negros desgarrados, una camiseta azul marino desteñida y por encima una camisa de cuadros con varias tonalidades de negro y gris. Vestida así puede que tuviera su público en un concierto de Green Day, pero aquí desde luego no.

—¿Qué no haga el qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Max? ¿Me estás siguiendo? —respondí molesta.

—No hables con Hayden del cuarto oscuro. Reaccionará violentamente y tú serás su próxima víctima. Créeme, no es algo agradable de ver.

—¿Cómo… sabes tú eso? ¿Es que acaso puedes predecir el futuro?

—Digamos que tengo una intuición prodigiosa.

Max esbozó media sonrisa. Si antes me daba mal rollo, ahora directamente me da miedo. Pero si fue ella la que me dijo que viniera aquí e indagase sobre el cuarto oscuro de marras... Aun así, algo me dice que debería hacerla caso: por suerte o desgracia, estamos en el mismo barco.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? —empleé un tono a caballo entre la extrañeza y la desconfianza. Todavía no me sentía cómoda hablando con esta chica tan rara.

—¿Lo dices en _sirio_? ¿Y eres tú la periodista? Busca material informático: ordenadores, cámaras, dispositivos digitales… No uses la persuasión salvo que sea tu último recurso: la gente del Club Vortex es peligrosa.

Esta impertinente friki pelirroja se me estaba subiendo a la chepa, pero no podía decir que no tuviera razón. Quizá he pecado de exceso de confianza y debí haber actuado con más cautela: al fin y al cabo, parece que lo que está ocurriendo dentro de nuestra academia es algo gordo. Seré más cuidadosa a partir de ahora.

—Conozco un pequeño despacho que es propiedad del club y que dispone de un ordenador. Yo alguna vez he entrado ahí para… bueno, no importa —me mordí la lengua antes de confesar que había usado ese cuarto como picadero.

—Lo conozco… —Max desvió la mirada y puso una cara mitad apenada y mitad asqueada.

—¿Tú…? —pensé si debía profundizar en el tema antes de contestar, pero finalmente mi vena de reportera metomentodo me pudo— Vaya, Max, jamás hubiera pensado que habrías puesto siquiera un pie dentro de una fiesta del Club Vortex alguna vez, con que menos aún dentro de ese cuarto. Dime, ¿cómo es que acabaste tú ahí?

—El ex novio de tu amiga me intentó violar ahí dentro.

Eso ha sido un testimonio muy duro. Tanto, que consiguió callarme la bocaza y hacerme sentir mal por ser tan cotilla. Sabía que Logan era un capullo, pero desconocía que pudiera llegar al extremo de abusar sexualmente de sus compañeras. Sentí compasión por Max y a la vez mi curiosidad por saber su historia aumentaba cada vez más y más.

En silencio, esperamos el momento propicio para entrar en el picadero del club sin ser vistas. Max ya se había adobado completamente a mí, lo cual me hacía sentir una mezcla de seguridad e inseguridad a partes iguales. Era algo así como ser escoltada por Terminator, pero en versión femenina, menuda y pelirroja.

La verdad es que a pesar de las numerosas veces que había estado dentro de ese cuarto, por razones obvias nunca me había percatado de muchos detalles más aparte de que el sofá que se situaba en un lateral era grande y cómodo. Por lo demás, había una estantería con varios archivadores y trofeos, alguna planta de interior y un escritorio, con su correspondiente silla de oficina y su ordenador de sobremesa.

—No creo que podamos revolver mucho por aquí sin que se den cuenta… —comenté a la vez que miraba en todas direcciones.

—Estate tranquila. Si viene alguien yo te aviso —respondió Max con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras encendía el ordenador.

¿Si viene alguien? ¿Y cómo rayos puede saber eso? Me puse a cotillear el contenido de los archivadores a la vez que pensaba que igual sería más interesante hacer un artículo sobre la misteriosa Max en vez de sobre el Club Vortex.

Entre los numerosos archivadores no había nada realmente revelador, pero hice fotos de varios documentos interesantes, entre ellos facturas a nombre de la familia Prescott donde se ordenaba la fabricación de un búnker subterráneo, o algunos sospechosos papeles escritos a mano de forma muy críptica donde se apuntaban transacciones realizadas por gente con alias como _Terrier_ , _Bulldog_ , _Rottweiler_ y demás razas caninas por valor de cientos o incluso miles de dólares. En mitad de mi recopilación de documentos, Max me interrumpió.

—El ordenador está protegido con contraseña y no logro adivinarla.

—Bueno, ¿y qué esperabas, Max? ¿O ahora me vas a decir que también eres hacker?

—No, pero la averiguaremos. Voy a hablar con Hayden.

—¿Eh? —torcí el morro al ver que Max comenzó a moverse hacia puerta con paso decidido— ¿Estás loca, Max? ¿Le vas a pedir la contraseña a ese energúmeno así sin más? ¡Tú misma me dijiste que esa gente es peligrosa!

—Todo irá bien —Max contestó con su cara de pasota habitual—. Tú ven conmigo y ten cuidado.

¿Qué todo irá bien? Normalmente voy sobrada de confianza y optimismo, pero hasta yo sé cuándo algo es un suicidio, y el plan de Max lo era. Espero que no lleguemos al extremo de tener que usar el spray de pimienta que llevo en el bolso, pero por si acaso me lo dejé al alcance de la mano.

Max delante y conmigo siguiéndola, nos dirigimos hacia la posición de Hayden, que se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar donde estaba cuando entré: sentado en el sofá de la sala VIP con los brazos apoyados sobre el cabecero del respaldo con cara de despreocupación.

—Hola, Hayden —saludó Max permaneciendo de pie frente al jugador de los Bigfoots.

—¿Quién…? ¡Ah, coño, Max! Tía, todavía no me acostumbro a ese tinte que te has puesto en el pelo. ¡Eh, pero te queda guay! ¿Unas rayitas? —Hayden sonaba pasadísimo, incluso le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Hayden, guapo, ¿te gustaría jugar a un juego conmigo?

Para mi total sorpresa y estupefacción, Max se sentó sin pedir permiso sobre el regazo de Hayden, pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le habló con voz melosa. Pero, ¿qué coño…? Le ha cambiado completamente la personalidad. ¿Es el espíritu de Rachel Amber reencarnado en pelirrojo…?

—¡Suena divertido! A ver, ¿qué me propones, Mad Max? —a Hayden se le puso cara de bobo. Quiero decir, más todavía.

—Te propongo que juguemos a las adivinanzas. Si gano yo, me invitas a un canuto. Y si ganas tú… haré lo que quieras.

¿Qué coño te propones, Max? ¿A qué viene este numerito y, sobre todo, qué tiene que ver con el caso que nos ocupa? Cuando pensé que mi cara de estupefacción no podía ser mayor, la chica de la camisa de cuadros me miró y me guiñó el ojo con un gesto que parecía decir "espera un poco y verás". Demasiadas confianzas me pides para ser alguien con quien apenas he hablado en todo lo que llevamos de curso, ¿no crees, Max? Pero, ahora mismo, ¿qué más opciones tenía salvo confiar en ella?

—Con que lo que yo quiera, ¿eh? —el colocado miembro del Club Vortex puso una fingida cara meditativa mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla y con la otra rodeaba la cintura de Max.

—Lo que tú quieras.

—Pues si gano yo… vas a marcarte un _strip tease_ solo para mí.

—Trato hecho.

Hasta hoy, de Max pensaba tan sólo que era una chica rarita. Pero ahora veo que en realidad está como un puto cencerro. O eso, o es que está cien por cien segura de ganar su apuesta. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos se propone?

—Pregúntame lo que quieras —habló Max tras sellar el trato con Hayden dándose la mano— y yo tengo que adivinar la respuesta correcta. Si fallo, me desnudaré sensualmente para ti.

¿De dónde había sacado Max esa voz de loba provocativa? Así que puede tener otros registros aparte de su tono apático y borde habitual… Chica, menuda caja de sorpresas.

—¿Y encima puedo preguntar lo que yo quiera? ¡Ja, ja! ¡Debes ir colocadísima si crees que tienes alguna oportunidad, Max! —el chico fiestero gesticulaba torpe y exageradamente según hablaba.

—Estoy esperando…

—Vale, a ver… Adivina, adivinanza: ¿cuál es el nombre de todas las tías a las que me he tirado?

—Rebecca, Samantha, Ingrid, Victoria, Taylor, Dana, Juliet. En ese orden —respondió una impávida Max.

Me puse roja como un tomate. ¡Y la tía lo suelta así, sin inmutarse! ¿Cómo es posible que sepa eso, si la única persona que se supone que sabe que una vez tuve una noche loca con Hayden, aparte del propio Hayden, es Dana? ¿Cuándo se ha ido de la lengua este desgraciado? Y es más… ¿También se ha tirado a Dana? Ella nunca me lo ha contado. No puede ser verdad… y, sin embargo, a juzgar por la cara de flipe que puso Hayden, lo era. Esta Max… ¿es una poderosa hechicera salida de un libro de fantasía o algo así?

—¡Imposible! ¡Es… imposible! —un ojiplático Hayden golpeaba con el puño cerrado el sofá a la vez que mascullaba— ¡Exijo revancha! ¡Doble o nada! ¡Si ganas esta vez, te doy dos canutos!

Max se sonrió con cara de pilla.

—Trato hecho. Puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras.

—¿Qué tengo ahora mismo en los bolsillos?

—Tres dólares con ochenta y cinco centavos de calderilla, papel de fumar, un clínex y un preservativo.

Vale, confirmado: Max es maga. No se me ocurre ninguna forma científica razonable de que la chica pelirroja pueda saber eso. Reconozco que me muero de ganas por preguntarla cómo lo hace, pero de momento el show continuaba, y Hayden puso una cara de alucine e incredulidad que no le había visto jamás. Cualquier otra persona se hubiera retirado del juego ya, pero él, no sé si más por cabezonería o por efecto de las drogas, todavía quería continuar.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Una última oportunidad! ¡Te doy tres canutos si fallo!

—Te veo un poco apurado, Hayden… Mira, no te preocupes: si gano, te perdono los tres canutos, y lo dejamos simplemente en que me digas la contraseña del ordenador del aquel cuarto.

—¿Eh? No sé, Max, esto es muy raro, y no sé qué pretendes…

—¿Es que no quieres ver mi cuerpo desnudo, Hayden? —Max susurraba sensualmente a su oído a la vez que pasaba su mano por el cuello del confuso chico. Desde luego, sabía bien como manipular a un hombre. Me daba incluso un poco de envidia…

—¡Mierda, Max! Está bien, ¡te voy a preguntar algo que sea completamente imposible que sepas! ¿Cómo me llamaba mi abuela cuando era un bebé?

—Pichoncete.

Por una parte, Hayden se puso blanco. Por otra, noté a Max repentinamente cansada, como si el dar su respuesta la hubiera agotado de repente. ¿La maga acababa de consumir todo su maná o qué? Yo alucino. Desde luego, como espectáculo esotérico, esta conversación no tenía precio.

—Ríndete, Hayden —ante el silencio del pálido muchacho, Max tomó la iniciativa—. Sé un hombre y cumple tu parte del trato.

Hayden agachó la cabeza y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—Ya la sabes.

—¿Cómo…?

—La contraseña. La acabas de averiguar tú misma: es el apodo de mi abuela. Con pe mayúscula —el chaval yacía derrotado sobre el sofá, incapaz de mirarnos a la cara.

Max y yo nos miramos. Ella cabeceó indicándome que volviéramos al despacho donde se encontraba el ordenador. Todavía me encontraba alucinando de la escena que acaba de contemplar.

—Max —la dije según cerrábamos la puerta del despacho y ella encendía el equipo de nuevo—, eso ha sido muy raro, pero… increíble. ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo diablos lo has hecho?

—Ya te lo he dicho —respondió la pelirroja sin inmutarse a la que se hacía con el control del ratón—: tengo una intuición muy poderosa. Y ahora acabemos con esto de una vez. Estoy agotada.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a introducir la contraseña de acceso: como una exhalación, Hayden irrumpió en la sala abriendo la puerta ruidosamente. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y nos miró con cara de psicópata.

—¡No os vais a salir con la vuestra, zorras!

Menudo cambio de actitud… Con la misma celeridad con la que entró, Hayden cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia nosotras con aviesas intenciones. Como Max se encontraba detrás del escritorio, me pillaba a mí más cerca de él. Me asusté y me hizo retroceder instintivamente, pero por suerte tuve los reflejos suficientes como para rociarle en los ojos el spray de pimienta que tenía preparado justo cuando ese maníaco estaba a punto de agarrarme. Tenía el corazón a mil. Durante mis años de reportera me había metido en jaleos, pero creo que esta ha sido la primera vez que he temido por mi integridad física.

—¡Hija de puta! ¿¡Qué me has hecho!? ¡Te voy a reventar la cara a hostias!

Hayden se retorcía sobre la alfombra que ocupaba el suelo del despacho, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos y pataleando como un niño pequeño. Se tiraría así un buen rato.

Miré a Max. Para añadir todavía más intríngulis a la ya de por sí retorcida situación, me la encontré en una extraña pose con la mano derecha adelantada, como si fuera un personaje de un manga a punto de lanzar una bola de energía o algo así, y sangrando por la nariz.

—¡Max! —grité— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Mierda… Ahora no… ¿Por qué se me ha tenido que acabar ahora…? —mascullaba mi peculiar compañera con gesto de desesperación.

—Pero, ¿se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? —no suelo perder la compostura, pero a este paso iba a acabar con un ataque de nervios— ¡Entre unos y otros, me estáis volviendo majareta!

—Juliet, yo… esto… no tenía que haber pasado.

—¡Por supuesto que no tenía que haber pasado! —me encontraba cerca de la histeria— ¡Hayden ha intentado atacarme y acabo de rociarle spray de pimienta a los ojos! ¿¡Qué hacemos ahora!?

—No lo sé, Juliet… —Max, angustiada, trataba de limpiarse la sangre que emanaba de su nariz con un pañuelo según hablaba— Lo siento, yo no quería haber llegado a esto…

Proferí un suspiro de desesperación y me puse a rebuscar en la sala como una loca en busca de… algo. No sabía bien qué hacer, pero tenía a Hayden a apenas un metro de mí, retorciéndose y pataleando: era previsible que en breves momentos se podría incorporar y no querré estar ahí cerca para comprobar su reacción. En mi búsqueda, en la cual tiré al suelo varios archivadores y demás material de oficina, encontré algo: en un cajón del escritorio había una jeringuilla acompañada de un pequeño bote con líquido y una etiqueta en la que se leía _Midazolam_. No tengo ni idea de medicina, pero ahora no había tiempo de googlear: decidí, en el que probablemente sería el acto más alocado y arriesgado de mi vida, administrar esa droga a Hayden por vía intravenosa con la esperanza de dejarle fuera de combate.

Max me observaba confusa mientras yo, con un pulso terrible y una torpeza extrema, introducía la jeringuilla dentro del bote de la droga cuyo efecto desconocía por completo. Nunca había tenido que hacer algo así y actuaba únicamente por lógica y por lo que he visto en documentales o películas. Con la jeringuilla cargada en la mano, miré al convaleciente Hayden. Se supone que ahora se lo tengo que inyectar en algún sitio… ¿no?

—¡En el cuello, Juliet! —Max reaccionó por fin y pareció leerme el pensamiento.

Ni idea de la experiencia que tendrá Max como practicante, pero más que yo, seguro, así que con toda la prontitud que me permitió mi taquicardia, rodeé a Hayden por detrás, le clavé la aguja en lo que a mí me pareció que sería la vena yugular, y le suministré el contenido de la jeringa. Como nota mental, me apunté el no quedar con Max nunca jamás. No quiero tener que volver hacer algo así en la vida.

—¡Está haciendo efecto!

Max estaba en lo cierto: en cuestión de segundos, contemplamos como Hayden iba dejando de moverse poco a poco, como si se le estuvieran acabando las pilas, hasta finalmente parar por completo. Continuaba respirando y con los ojos medio abiertos, pero en un estado de sedación profunda. Tanto Max como yo respiramos aliviadas.

—¡Bien hecho, Juliet! —me felicitó la pelirroja— Siento no haber sido de ayuda esta vez…

—Tan sólo olvidemos lo que acaba de pasar, ¿de acuerdo? —contesté tratando de recuperar mi ritmo cardíaco normal— Ahora continuemos la tarea por donde la dejamos. No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo durará el efecto de la inyección.

Con pulso tembloroso y con la extraña estampa de tener a nuestro lado a Hayden drogado y tumbado en el suelo de la sala, Max introdujo la contraseña correcta en el equipo informático, dándonos acceso a todo el contenido del ordenador. Ambas permanecíamos de pie con nuestra cara iluminada por la luz que emitía el vasto monitor plano, sin dar crédito a lo que veían nuestros ojos. No hizo falta rebuscar demasiado y enseguida tuvimos a nuestro alcance todo el turbio material del club Vortex: correos donde Nathan y otros miembros se delataban, conversaciones en las que se trapicheaba con drogas, mencionaban el susodicho cuarto oscuro, se hablaba a claras de engañar a alumnas de Blackwell para que acudan a las fiestas, y lo peor de todo… fotos donde se veía a los miembros del Club Vortex abusar de ellas.

—Dios mío… esto es material de primera. ¡Tenemos pruebas suficientes como para acabar con el Club Vortex de una vez por todas, Max! ¿Max?

Cuando miré a la estrafalaria chica, se encontraba fuera de sí: mirando fijamente al monitor con los ojos como platos, la mano sobre el ratón temblorosa, los dientes apretados y la respiración agitada.

—Hijos de la gran puta…

Miré yo también al monitor y descubrí el motivo de la reacción de Max: estaba ojeando un correo donde se hablaba de "reclutar" a Rachel Amber para las fiestas y se referían a ella como "zorrita" o "loca del coño". Ha quedado claro cuál es la kriptonita de Max… Después de leerlo, hizo ademán de pegar un puñetazo a la pantalla del ordenador, pero por suerte la pude detener a tiempo sujetándola del brazo.

—Vamos a necesitar esto —la miré con gesto de mosqueo. Ella por su parte seguía con cara de enajenada.

Ante mi reacción, Max de repente empezó a liarla parda: tiró al suelo todo lo que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, arrojó varios archivadores contra la pared, pegó varios puñetazos contra los muebles y propinó una patada en el estómago al indefenso Hayden. Mientras hacía todo esto, gritaba desgarrada y desesperadamente. Suerte que nos encontramos con la puerta bien cerrada y afuera la música sonaba a un volumen atroz, porque si no, no cabe duda de que alguien hubiera acudido alertado hacia nuestra posición.

—¡Max! ¡Cálmate de una vez! ¡Al final nos van a pillar!

Debíamos salir de aquí cuanto antes: introduje un pendrive que llevaba conmigo en uno de los puertos USB del ordenador y volqué todo el material que acabábamos de descubrir. En cuanto terminase de copiar ficheros, abandonaríamos el lugar echando chispas. Durante el proceso, Max permanecía sollozando, sentada en una esquina de la habitación abrazada a sus rodillas.

—Rachel…

No volví a ver a Max desde entonces. Los días consecutivos, me dediqué a completar el reportaje en solitario, hasta lograr publicarlo. Me costó sangre, sudor y un montón de horas de sueño, pero para mediados de la semana siguiente logré terminarlo y pude respirar aliviada. Mis hallazgos me parecieron de tal relevancia que no sólo lo publiqué en _El Tótem de Blackwell_ , sino que también moví hilos para hacerle llegar el material al periódico local de Arcadia Bay. Ni Victoria, ni Hayden, ni nadie del club pudieron hacer nada para impedírmelo, y por suerte contaba con la protección del director Wells que garantizaba que no habría represalias hacia mi persona por haber sacado a la luz toda esta truculenta trama. Desconozco el alcance que podrán llegar a tener mis pesquisas, pero de momento se cancelaron todas las posteriores actividades del Club Vortex, y más importante aún, todo el mundo en el pueblo se enteró de a qué se dedicaba esa gentuza.

No hablé con absolutamente nadie nada de lo que me ocurrió en la fiesta del club, ni siquiera con Dana. Fue todo tan surrealista, que aun a día de hoy me sigo preguntando si aquello ocurrió de verdad, o si de alguna forma mi mente estaba mezclando realidad con fantasía. Casualmente, fue la mañana del jueves cuando me encontré paseando por el campus a la única persona con la que podía hablar del tema.

—Hola, Juliet —me saludó la estrambótica chica pelirroja con su habitual apática expresión—. Veo que finalmente has logrado publicar tu artículo. Enhorabuena.

—Gracias, Max. Lo cierto es que… sin ti no hubiera sido posible. Muchas gracias, y… lo siento si por mi culpa he reabierto alguna herida.

—No pasa nada. Alguien muy importante me enseñó que lo importante en esta vida no es lo que nos ocurre, si no el cómo lo afrontamos. Tengo que seguir viviendo pase lo que pase, Juliet —Max hizo una pausa para coger aire—. E igualmente… casi todo el mérito es tuyo. Gracias por no mencionarme en ningún momento y guardar el secreto.

—Descuida… una buena periodista nunca revela sus fuentes —sonreí a mi compañera—. Nadie más sabrá que lo de Supermax es algo más que un simple apodo… ¡Siempre y cuando tú no te vayas de la lengua con lo mío con Hayden, claro!

—Bueno, todos guardamos algún secreto que otro… —Max esbozó una ligera sonrisa a la vez que clavaba la mirada perdida en los confines de Arcadia Bay.

Tras despedirnos, cada una proseguimos nuestro camino en solitario. Sabía que pasaría una larga temporada hasta que Max y yo volviéramos a hablar, pero a la vez estaba tranquila: sabía que si en alguna otra ocasión me volvía a meter en líos durante mis reportajes, esa heroína anónima, la particular ninja de Blackwell, estaría allí para sacarme de apuros.


	2. En Busca de la Hierba Perdida

—Tío, estamos donde Jesucristo perdió el mechero —me dijo Justin con un tono de voz que delataba su notable estado de embriaguez—, en esta parte del pueblo a estas horas no hay ni el Tato. Deberíamos volver, al menos por el centro todavía queda algún bareto abierto.

—¡No pierdas la esperanza! —contesté con energía a mi pesimista colega— Llegamos hasta el acantilado, y si no vemos a nadie, nos damos media vuelta, ¿vale?

—No sé qué te yuyu te ha dado hoy para querer pillar hierba con tanto ahínco, Trevor, tío. Si es por Stella, deja de rayarte tanto. Anda, que será por pibas…

No entiendo cómo Justin puede tener tanta pachorra para estas cosas. Seguro que es por eso por lo que él liga más: mientras que yo soy un manojo de nervios que destila incertidumbre en cada palabra que pronuncio, él tiene esa aura de confianza y seguridad en sí mismo que por lo visto gusta tanto a las tías. Y eso que mira que es feo el cabrón: al gafotas ahora le ha dado por dejarse cuatro pelos rubios como bigote que le sientan como el culo.

Sí, hoy me apetecía fumar. Sé que esa no es la solución a nada, pero quedarse en casa solo lamentándose tampoco lo es, así que por mi parte prefiero al menos atontarme un poco la cabeza y dejar de pensar mierda negativa al menos por una noche. Ese es el motivo por el cual Justin y yo estábamos solos en mitad de aquella noche veraniega de 2012, caminando por la zona costera de Arcadia Bay con una mochila a cuestas que contenía una ingente cantidad de cerveza a la espalda, cerca del acantilado donde se encontraba el faro y buscando sin mucha esperanza a alguien que pasara hierba.

—Mira, tío, yo me voy a dar la vuelta —Justin torcía el morro—, esto empieza a ser bastante absurdo.

—¡Espera! —contesté señalando al fondo del acantilado— ¿Ahí no hay dos personas?

Justin se puso de visera la mano en su frente y entornó los ojos. Nuestra visibilidad no era precisamente brutal ya que no teníamos más fuentes de luz que el faro de Arcadia Bay y la propia luna. Sin esperar a conocer la opinión de mi colega skater, me dirigí a paso veloz hacia mi descubrimiento.

—¡Trevor, espera, coño! ¡Como sea una pareja follando ya verás tú qué gracia!

Según nos acercábamos, la visión del fondo se iba haciendo más nítida: eran dos chicas de más o menos nuestra edad, recostadas sobre la arena de la playa, y… ¡bingo! Se encontraban fumando algo que esperaba que no fuera tabaco. Joder, menuda potra hemos tenido. Y encima, parece que ambas chavalas están de muy buen ver.

—¡Di-disculpad! —irrumpí con cierta timidez. Justin se encontraba detrás de mí con los brazos cruzados y cara seria— Por algún casual, ¿no tendréis…?

Las dos chicas se giraron casi al unísono. Un momento… me suenan. Estoy seguro de que las he visto por Blackwell alguna vez. Una de ellas tenía unas pintas de punki macarra que te cagas: pelo teñido de azul con raíces violeta, un tatuaje que cubría todo su brazo derecho y vistiendo con ropa alternativa que claramente no se podría encontrar en cualquier tienda de moda del montón. La otra muchacha… ¡ah, coño! Es aquella empollona que se hizo famosa en el pueblo por haber terminado este año con matrícula de honor en todas las asignaturas. Creo que se llamaba Rachel, pero… la noto muy cambiada. Se había quitado las gafas, su cabello rubio ya no estaba recogido y vestía con unas pintas similares a su amiga; con pantalón corto negro, top también negro con un estampado de un corazón sangrando y llena de pulseras, colgantes y demás accesorios. ¿Desde cuándo le da a esa tía por fumar y vestir así? Era un canteo la cara de lelo que se le puso a Justin en cuanto vio a las chavalas de cerca. Seguro que mi capricho nocturno ya no le parecía tan mala idea.

—¿Sí? —la chica del pelo azul me miró con cara de muy pocos amigos— ¿Qué cojones queréis?

—Chloe, no seas tan borde —constató la hasta hace poco empollona y modosita rubia dirigiéndose a su acompañante—. Sólo son otros dos chavales que han venido a ligar con nosotras. Te lo dije: ¡estamos tan buenas que ni yéndonos al último rincón de Arcadia Bay nos libramos de que nos entren!

—En realidad…

—Pero, ¡mala suerte, chicos! —la rubia me interrumpió antes de que me pudiera explicar— Chloe y yo estamos juntas. Así que si veníais buscando compañía… ¡se siente! ¡Fus, fus!

Comprobado: si una tía está buena, significa que está loca. El caso es que siempre tienen que tener alguna tara.

—¡Y una polla como una olla! —protestó Justin con semblante serio y todavía con los brazos cruzados— No me lo trago. A ver: si realmente estáis juntas, daos un beso.

Aunque bueno, en lo que se refiere a estar como una cabra, Justin tampoco se queda atrás… ¿Qué pretende ahora poniéndose así de gallito? Las dos chicas se miraron. La del pelo azul puso cara de desconcierto mientras que Rachel mantenía una sonrisa traviesa.

—Venga, Chloe… ¡Dame un besito! —dijo la rubia estirando sus brazos hacia su supuesta novia.

—Pero, ¿qué coño…? —la tal Chloe colocó sus brazos en posición defensiva. Durante un par de segundos miró a Justin con gesto de querer maldecirle. La chica del top negro cada vez se la acercaba más— ¡Rachel, para!

—Ajá —Justin esbozó media sonrisa—. Con que estabais juntas, ¿eh? No cuela, chavalas. Vuestra historia es más falsa que un dólar de madera.

—¡Bueno, está bien! —espetó Chloe con voz vehemente— ¡No estamos juntas! Pero tampoco queremos tema con vosotros, así que, ¡puerta!

—¿Y quién ha dicho que nosotros sí queramos tema? —prosiguió Justin— ¡Que sólo os íbamos a preguntar que si nos podíais pasar un poco de hierba, coño!

En realidad… no me importaría nada de nada tener tema con cualquiera de las dos, y, por lo que le conozco, estoy seguro de que a Justin tampoco, pero ha sido una buena jugada por su parte.

—¡Ah! Joder… —Rachel puso cara de tontorrona inocente— Perdonad, chicos, pero es que cuando tienes una media de veinte buitres al día acosándote, una acaba desarrollando ciertas medidas de protección, ya me entiendes… Sí que tenemos material. ¿Nos acompañáis?

De puta madre. Objetivo conseguido, gratis, y encima acompañados de dos bellezones. ¡Me pido a la rubia! Noté que a Justin se le iban los ojos con la del pelo azul. La misma que se puso a protestar ante el cambio de actitud de su amiga:

—¡Rachel! ¿Qué haces? ¿Para qué dices nada?

—Disculpadla, chicos —la rubia nos miró con gesto penitente—. Normalmente Chloe no es así de borde… Es un poco reticente a conocer gente nueva, pero luego es maja, creedme. ¿Por qué no os sentáis y nos presentamos? Yo, como ya habéis oído, soy Rachel.

—Yo soy Justin, y mi colega de aquí es Trevor —dijo el del bigote rubio a la vez que se sentaba y posaba la mochila sobre la arena— ¿Priváis?

—¡Ahora ya me empezáis a caer un poco mejor! —Chloe, según hablaba, agarró con ansia una cerveza de la mochila de Justin como si las fueran a prohibir mañana.

—Encantado, Chloe… —respondió Justin sarcásticamente a la chica que no se presentó— Vosotras vais a Blackwell, ¿verdad? Me suena un montón vuestra cara.

—¡Yo te he visto salir en los periódicos, Rachel! —dije a la rubia tratando de poner mi mejor cara— ¡Eres toda una empollo… digo… todo un portento!

Joder, pues sí que empezamos bien. Al menos Rachel se rio y me extendió el canuto que se estaba fumando.

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Sí, soy la hostia! —la vivaz rubia se agenció sin preguntar otra de las cervezas que transportábamos— Pero no voy a continuar los estudios al año que viene: estoy en contacto con una agencia de modelos para empezar a trabajar con ellos, y pagan bastante bien. ¿Y tú, Trevor? ¿A qué dedicas tu vida?

Rachel me puso una cara de cara de curiosidad monísima ladeando la cabeza y apoyando ambas manos sobre la arena. Dios, pero qué buena que está. No me extraña que pueda conseguir trabajo como modelo.

—Pues...

—¡Déjame adivinar! —la locuaz rubia me interrumpió de nuevo— Llevas gorro, ropa ancha, fumas hierba… ¡Tú tienes unas pintas de skater que no puedes con ellas!

—Je, je, je… —contesté con timidez mientras me llevaba la mano a la nuca— Me has calado…

—¡Mola, tío! ¡Me encantan los skaters!

Rachel me clavó una penetrante mirada que me hizo ponerme rojo. Qué efusiva es esta chica… la verdad es que es totalmente mi tipo.

—Bueno, ¿y tú que te cuentas, Chloe? —Justin decidió intervenir y no quedarse atrás al ver que yo estaba congeniando con Rachel— Me suena haberte visto por Blackwell alguna vez.

—Bueno —la peliazul desvió la mirada con media sonrisa—, eso sería antes de que me expulsaran de allí…

—¡No jodas! ¿Qué liaste para que te expulsaran de la academia, tronca?

Justin inhalaba el humo del peta que iba rulándose mientras Chloe pegaba un dilatado trago del botellín de cerveza que sostenía.

—Uf, ¿cuál de ellas…? Hay tantas…

—¡La de la mierda! —intervino una emocionada Rachel con puños cerrados— ¡Cuenta la de la mierda, Chloe! ¡Es buenísima!

—¡Ah, sí! Pues nada, que un día cogí una bolsa de plástico, la llené de estiércol, y la arrojé dentro de un aula a un profesor cabrón que me tenía manía.

—¡Fue buenísimo! —la rubia se descojonaba ella misma recordando— Yo estaba dando clase justo en ese momento. ¿Te imaginas estar tan tranquila y de repente ver al profe en mitad de clase de mierda hasta arriba? Me parto, incluso hay videos subidos en las redes sociales.

—Mis respetos, oh, maestra Chloe —Justin movió los brazos de arriba a abajo en dirección a la chica punki en señal de alabanza—. ¡Cuánto hemos de aprender de ti el resto de los mortales!

—Bua, pues hay un montón más —añadió Chloe mientras aprovechaba su turno de chupetear nuestro compartido canuto—: como el día que me puse a fumar en clase, o cuando solté las ratas de laboratorio por toda la academia…

—Conocéis a la pija de Victoria, ¿no? —Rachel hizo un inciso— ¿Os la imagináis gritando y chillando detrás de una rata como si la persiguiera Godzilla? Me meo toda.

Vaya tela con Rachel, con lo cerebrito que parecía. Daba toda la sensación de que la notas de su amiga la enganchó y la arrastró al lado oscuro, pero no seré yo quien se lo reproche: su estilo actual me gusta mil veces más.

—¡Eres mi nueva diosa, Chloe! —Justin se partía de risa junto con las chicas, para acto seguido alzar su botellín proponiendo un brindis— ¡Por los que odiamos a Victoria y sus pijadas!

—¡Salud!

Los cuatro chocamos nuestros respectivos brebajes al unísono, celebrando nuestro fortuito encuentro y lo que me gustaría que fuera el comienzo de algo más.

—¡Chicos, tengo una idea! —anunció un achispado Justin— ¿Qué tal si jugamos a un juego para conocernos todos un poco mejor?

—Miedo me das… —dijo una Chloe bastante más afable que hace un rato. Parece que habíamos logrado destruir al fin la coraza de bordería que llevaba encima.

—¿Habéis jugado alguna vez al _yo nunca_? Básicamente se trata de afirmar una frase que empiece por "yo nunca", sea verdad o no, y si el resto de los jugadores han hecho lo que dice la frase, deben pegar un trago.

—¡Tú lo que quieres es emborracharme, tío listo! —La peliazul pegó un manotazo al brazo de mi colega. Borracha puede que no estuviera, pero era evidente que la hierba había empezado a hacer de las suyas.

—¡Me gusta, me gusta! —dijo la rubia amiga de Chloe con su ingente energía habitual— ¡Empieza tú, Justin, y así nos ilustras!

—Pues, por ejemplo, un clásico: _yo nunca me he liado con alguien de Blackwell_ —acto seguido, el skater de las gafas pegó un trago.

—Entonces… —comentó una Chloe dubitativa— si es cierto que me he liado con alguien de Blackwell, tengo que beber, ¿no?

—Veo que lo vas pillando.

—Pero… ¿sólo una vez, o tantas veces como personas de Blackwell con las que me he liado?

Hubo cachondeo y descojone general tras la poco afortunada pregunta de la chica punki.

—Sin comentarios —prosiguió Justin todavía entre risas una vez logramos calmarnos un poco—. El resto también tendría que hacer lo propio, y luego le toca a Chloe decir frase.

—¡Yo todavía no me he liado con nadie de la academia, así que no puedo beber! —dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morros de pato. ¿Tú tampoco, Trevor?

—Pues la verdad es que yo tampoco… —respondí.

—Aquí el señor estuvo varias semanas pico y pala detrás de una muchacha de la clase de artes, pero al final le han dado calabazas. Por eso tenía tantas ganas de pillarse un ciego hoy.

—¡Pobre! —la extrovertida rubia me acarició la espalda y me clavó sus ojos de color avellana— Pues habrá que ponerle remedio a eso pronto… ¿no?

Sólo hay dos interpretaciones posibles para lo que está sucediendo: o yo estoy ya fumado y no me entero de nada, o Rachel está tonteando conmigo. O ambas. Esta noche puede ser una gran noche.

—Bueno, me toca. Veamos… —Chloe se concentró y carraspeó antes de pronunciar su frase— _Yo nunca me he bañado en pelotas en esta playa_.

De nuevo, hubo jolgorio generalizado ante la contundente afirmación de Chloe, sobre todo después de que tanto ella como Rachel pegaran sendos tragos de sus respectivas cervezas.

—¿Qué las dos os habéis…? —pregunté ojiplático— Pero… ¿juntas?

—¿Y si te dijera que sí? —Rachel miró a Chloe con sonrisa traviesa tras contestar y ésta le devolvió la mirada.

Jo-der.

Justin y yo nos miramos con una cara que debíamos parecer subnormales. Inmediata e inevitablemente, y creo que nadie me puede culpar por ello, visualicé la provocativa escena que describían las chicas y mi calenturienta imaginación se puso a hacer horas extra.

—¿Vosotros no? —añadió Chloe— Pues deberíais probarlo. Es la hostia.

Justin y yo nos volvimos a mirar, pero esta vez con una recíproca expresión de asco que decía a gritos "no, tío, no quiero verte el pito".

—¡Me toca, me toca! —voceó una entusiasmada Rachel con la mano alzada— A ver… _Yo nunca me he liado con alguien de mi mismo sexo_.

Como siguieran diciendo cosas así, no iba a poder beber nunca. Joder, ¿tan poco he vivido en comparación al resto? Sin embargo, contemplé una divertida escena en la que Rachel pegaba un sorbo y a Chloe se le ponían rojas las mejillas.

—¿Qué pasa, Chloe? —la chica del top negro pegó un leve codazo a su amiga y le lanzó una mirada pícara— ¿No vas a beber?

El rubor de Chloe alcanzó cotas insospechadas.

—¡Rach, eres gilipollas! —maldiciendo la indiscreción de su amiga, una Chloe cabreada y roja como un tomate pegó un trago de su cerveza de mala gana mientras Justin y yo nos lanzábamos miradas de complicidad. Aquí hay tema, pero vamos.

—No es que quiera meterme donde no me llaman —intervino Justin—, pero… ¿fue durante el baño en pelotas, o venía de antes?

Mi colega y yo casi acabamos haciendo la croqueta en la arena de la playa de la risa. Rachel se reía con cara de granuja y la mano tapándose la boca mientras que Chloe se cubría la cara y ponía expresión de querer que la tierra se la tragase.

—Pero, ¡que no tiene por qué haber sido entre nosotras, flipados! —nos dijo una sonrojada Chloe.

—Ya, ya… —respondimos con evidente cara de incredulidad. La peliazul pasaba de la vergüenza al cabreo en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Esta te la guardo, Rach! —trataba de disimularlo frunciendo el ceño, pero en el fondo Chloe se estaba riendo también. La rubia no se tomó nada en serio las amenazas de su amiga.

—Te noto muy tensa, Chloe. Anda, te voy a liar otro canuto para que te relajes —después de que Rachel echara mano del bolso que tenía posado sobre la arena y cogiese los abalorios necesarios para confeccionar el cigarrillo aliñado, se dirigió a mí— ¡Te toca, Trevor!

—Vale. Veamos… _yo nunca he_ …

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento me cortó de repente, teniendo que entrecerrar los ojos debido a la molesta arena que arrastraba, y peor aún, llevándose consigo la pequeña bolsita de plástico donde las chicas guardaban la hierba.

—¡Mierda! ¡El verde! —exclamó Chloe apretando los dientes. Según hablaba, la ráfaga ventosa alejaba la bolsa con los estupefacientes cada vez más.

—¡Voy a por ella!

En un movimiento reflejo, me incorporé y me aventuré a recogerla: como no nos diéramos prisa, la perderíamos de vista y no habría forma de recuperarla. Corrí detrás de la bolsita unos cuantos pasos, pero el viento parecía burlarse de mí arrastrándola cada vez un poco más lejos. A este paso, traspasaría los límites de la playa.

—¡Voy yo también! —oí a Rachel afirmar detrás de mí y acto seguido sus pasos acelerados tratando de darme caza. Para cuando Rachel me alcanzó, la droga se había perdido entre unos pastos, en la zona donde la playa empezaba a confluir con el bosque.

Estábamos casi completamente a oscuras y apenas podía percibir los rasgos de la cara de Rachel. Saqué mi teléfono móvil y abrí una aplicación que usaba el flash de la cámara a modo de linterna.

—¿A dónde puede haber ido? —dije a la vez que apuntaba el haz de luz hacia el suelo en varias direcciones.

Estábamos bien jodidos: nos encontrábamos buscando una cosa de color verde entre un montón de hierba, en mitad de la noche. Cojonudo. Al menos, tengo a la turgente rubia justo a mi lado haciéndome compañía. Me daban ganas de mandar a la mierda los canutos y cometer la locura de lanzarme a Rachel, pero irónicamente, me hacía falta fumar más si quería reunir el valor suficiente como para hacer eso.

—Trevor, me está dando un poco de miedo… y oigo ruidos raros…

No sé si Rachel estaría realmente asustada o sólo fingía, pero el caso es que se agarró a mi brazo. Esto está empezando a parecerse a una maldita película de terror de serie Z. Aunque la verdad es que la amenaza de que una monstruosa criatura apareciese de entre la maleza no era tan desagradable si la rubia con mejores notas de todo Blackwell continuaba amarrada a mí.

Avanzamos unos pocos pasos más sin tener ningún éxito en nuestro cometido. A la distancia en la que estábamos, Chloe y Justin no eran más que dos borrones negros prácticamente imperceptibles. Me dio un vuelco el corazón al descubrir que lo que decía Rachel no eran imaginaciones: era cierto que se escuchaban ruidos. ¿No estamos solos?

—¿Qué… es eso? Se acerca hacia nosotros…

Ya está: tiene que ser una broma pesada de Justin… O una cámara oculta de algún programa cutre de la televisión local, porque no estoy tan fumado como para olvidar que es completamente imposible que sea una criatura sobrenatural. Y, sin embargo, unos sonidos de alguien pisando la hierba acompañado de una fuerte respiración que no parecía humana se hacían cada vez más cercanos y evidentes.

Notar cómo Rachel se me apretaba cada vez más no era suficiente para lograr tranquilizarme: apunté con la linterna del móvil hacia el frente en todas direcciones una y otra vez temeroso de lo que podría descubrir, hasta que vislumbré algo que me hizo caer de espaldas: efectivamente había una presencia cerca.

—¡Joder! —grité de pavor según me caía al suelo y Rachel se desprendía de mí. Apenas lo vi una fracción de segundo, pero era algo enorme.

—¡Pero si sólo es una cierva! —Rachel respiró aliviada, haciéndome sentir como un completo idiota: acabo de acojonarme por un animal de lo más común en Arcadia Bay que me he comido fileteado cientos de veces en el Two Whales— ¡Y es una especialmente valiente al atreverse a venir hasta aquí con nosotros! ¡Trevor, dame un poco de luz, porfa!

Sintiéndome mal tanto por la caída como por mi ridículo susto, traté de volver a apuntar al animal que permanecía a escasos dos metros de nosotros. Efectivamente, pude verificar que era un simple ciervo hembra y no un ser del más allá. También vi que sostenía algo con sus dientes.

—¿Eh? ¿Eso que lleva en la boca no es…?

—¡La maría! —dijo Rachel a la vez que señalaba con el dedo el morro del animal.

Al instante, como si oliera nuestras intenciones, el venado echó a correr en dirección opuesta a nosotros.

—¡Quieta, Daisy! ¡No queremos hacerte daño! —Rachel corrió en dirección a la cierva, obligándome a seguirla a su misma velocidad para poder proporcionarla luz. ¿Daisy? ¿Acaba de bautizar al bicho?

Mis conocimientos de zoología son ciertamente escasos, pero no hacía falta ser un experto para darse cuenta de que el comportamiento de la cierva era muy peculiar: corría alejándose de nosotros, pero a la vez lo hacía a un ritmo pausado que permitía que Rachel la alcanzase, parándose de vez en cuando y volviendo la vista hacia atrás. Si no fuera porque eso es una fumada más grande incluso que el pensar que podría aparecer un monstruo, diría que parecía estar guiándonos a algún lugar.

Estuvimos trotando por los límites de la playa un par de minutos mientras Rachel llamaba al animal a grito pelado, hasta que acabé echando el bofe. Estoy seguro de que ponerse a correr después de fumar está en la lista de cosas no recomendadas por nueve de cada diez doctores. Finalmente, la cierva recién nombrada como Daisy se detuvo frente a una enorme roca y se quedó con sus ojos negros clavados en la muchacha rubia. La playa se encontraba a unos doscientos metros de nosotros, y no muy lejos de aquí se encontraba el vertedero de Arcadia Bay.

—¿Qué quieres decirme, Daisy? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

—Esto… —dije con una ceja levantada— ¿Es que conoces a este bicho?

—¡No le llames bicho! —protestó Rachel con gesto de mosqueo— Es Daisy. Y no, no la conocía hasta ahora. Pero sé que me quiere decir algo.

El animal seguía tan tranquilo en su posición apenas sacudiendo las patas traseras de vez en cuando, con la mirada fija en la mujer que susurraba a los venados y con la bolsa con nuestras sustancias recreativas todavía en la boca.

—Eh… No me irás a decir ahora que tienes la capacidad de comunicarte con los animales, ¿verdad?

—Pues claro. Todos poseemos esa capacidad, de un modo u otro. ¿Tú nunca te has comunicado con tu animal espiritual?

—Con mi… ¿qué?

—No sabes nada, Trevor. Pero no te preocupes —la enigmática chica me miró con gesto compasivo—, tarde o temprano descubrirás cuál es: sólo tienes que escuchar a tu instinto. Mi animal espiritual, como ya lo estás viendo, es el ciervo.

Me realzo en lo que dije antes de que todas las que están buenas, están como una puta cabra. O una cierva, en este caso. Aunque no voy a negar que el comportamiento del animal ha sido, cuanto menos, atípico. ¿Habría algo de cierto entre todos los disparates que decía Rachel?

—Este lugar… —la rubia se puso en cuclillas investigando la roca que parecía señalar la cierva— Va a ser importante para mí en algún momento. No sé exactamente de qué forma, ni si para bien o para mal… pero de alguna forma, me va a marcar.

¿Cómo podía saber todo eso tan sólo con mirar a una cierva y a una roca? Esto es de locos. Rachel se acercó hacia el animal, el cual no parecía achantarse para nada, hasta lograr acariciar su cuello. La imagen resultante resultó ser espectacular: no creo que todos los días pueda verse la estampa de una cierva dejándose acariciar por una perfecta y joven modelo con su melena rubia mecida por el viento, con una expresión recíproca de afecto y una conexión que es difícil de explicar con palabras. Aprovechando que tenía el móvil en la mano para poder iluminar, lo puse en modo cámara por un momento y saqué una foto de aquel instante tan único.

—Gracias, Daisy —Rachel pasaba su mano por la cabeza del cérvido—. Espero verte pronto por aquí.

La chica del top negro puso la cavidad de su mano bajo la boca de Daisy y ésta depositó en ella la bolsita con la hierba. Decir que estoy flipando se queda muy corto. Esta chica… tenía algo especial. Parecía como salida de un cuento de fantasía, y sin duda desprendía un aura mágica a su alrededor. Tras esa última acción, el animal se retiró, adentrándose a paso tranquilo hacia la profundidad del bosque.

—¿Ese animal te ha guiado… hasta este lugar? —pregunté, todavía con cara de alucine.

—Ya lo has visto tú mismo. Este lugar va a significar algo muy especial para mí en algún momento. Me preguntó que será…

—Igual… el momento especial es esta misma noche —sacando valor y tratando de sonar serio, pronuncié aquella frase.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir, Trevor?

Era ahora o nunca. Irremediablemente, me lancé a los labios de Rachel. Cada célula de mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos: desde que la vi, me he sentido completamente cautivado por ella y si no lo intentaba, reventaría. Quiero ser tan especial para ella como ella lo ha sido para mí esta noche.

Rachel no se apartó, y cuando despegué mis labios de los suyos tras el breve beso, la pude ver esbozando una divertida sonrisa que, de algún modo, no era exactamente lo que esperaba.

—¡Qué guay! ¡Ya puedo decir que me he liado con alguien de Blackwell!

¿Qué significa esa reacción? ¿Le ha gustado… o no? Puse cara de confusión y, pasados unos segundos, decidí volverlo a intentar. En esta ocasión, la rubia sí que se apartó, y, cogiéndome de la mano, me dijo:

—Deberíamos volver con Chloe y con tu colega. Deben estar preocupados por nosotros.

Ignorando mi cara de decepción, la impulsiva muchacha me arrastró de la mano de vuelta a la playa. De mala gana, y con la mano libre iluminando el camino para no hostiarnos, la seguí. Podías haberme caído bien, Daisy, pero has resultado ser un fraude. ¿Qué podría ocurrir más importante para Rachel en aquel lugar que liarse conmigo?

—¿Ocurre algo, Trevor? —me espetó mi acompañante según caminábamos— ¿A qué viene esa cara?

—Nada… a nada.

He ido de listo y me he dado una hostia tremenda: debí haber caído en la cuenta de que no es tan sencillo conquistar a semejante pibón como el que tengo a mi lado nada más conocerlo. Me hubiera gustado haber sido el motivo por el cual Rachel fue guiada a aquel lugar, pero seguramente Daisy tenga reservado para ella algún cometido más profundo que simplemente ser el primer chico de Blackwell con el que se líe. Al menos, puedo fardar de haber besado a la famosa Rachel Amber, que se dice pronto. Pienso fanfarronear con Justin todo lo que pueda en cuanto logre hablar con él a solas. Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a él con Chloe. Apuesto lo que sea a que él también habrá intentado alguna artimaña…

De vuelta en la playa, Justin le estaba dando la lija a la chica punki y ésta asentía a todo como a los locos mientras fumaba un cigarrillo normal. Si es que justo hemos ido a dar con dos tías de nivel de dificultad máxima… Pero para ser sinceros, simplemente el poder estar acompañados por ellas compartiendo canutos ya es bastante motivo de jolgorio de por sí.

—¡Chicos, hemos recuperado la hierba! —Rachel hizo su entrada triunfal en la playa alzando los brazos y mostrando en lo alto la bolsita con el premio recolectado.

—¡Joder! —exclamó una sorprendida Chloe— Sí que habéis tenido potra, ¿no? Menos mal…

—Bueno… nos ha ayudado Daisy en el proceso —añadí.

—¿Daisy? —Chloe puso una divertida cara de no entender nada— ¿Quién diantres es Daisy?

—Alguien que ha marcado el destino de Rachel, por lo visto…

—¿Ya estáis fumados? —respondió la chica del pelo azul entre risas— ¿El destino? ¿Lo dices en _sirio_?

Rachel permaneció unos instantes mirando al horizonte en dirección norte y contestó de forma seria.

—Esa frase… era la que solía utilizar tu amiga desaparecida. La de Seattle, ¿no?

—¡Olvídalo! —Chloe desvió la mirada e hizo aspavientos con las manos, nerviosa— ¡Se me ha escapado! Bueno, estábamos con el _yo nunca_ , ¿no?

No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estaban hablando las chicas, pero antes de que nos quisiéramos dar cuenta, otro canuto y otra nueva tanda de cervezas se encontraban ya preparadas y a nuestra disposición. No había ninguna prisa, la noche era joven y, por una vez en la vida, pensé que esta recóndita bahía de Oregón dejada de la mano de Dios no estaba tan mal…


	3. Querido Maestro

Día tras día, siempre es la misma puta mierda: todo el mundo me conoce, todos me miran, todos parecen llevarse bien conmigo… pero no es más que la patraña más grande en toda la historia de Blackwell. Puedo notar el miedo y la desconfianza en sus miradas cuando me hablan. Sé que si me dirigen la palabra es únicamente por algún tipo de interés, por mi influencia, por mi dinero. En el fondo, sé perfectamente que todos, en el mejor de los casos, me temen, y en el peor, me desean la muerte.

—¡Hey, Nate! ¡Listo para darlo todo esta noche!

Me crucé con Hayden de camino al recinto de lo que en breve será la zona VIP del Club Vortex. Menudo falso. Tan sólo quieres asegurarte tu parcela en el club para poder colocarte gratis, con las drogas pagadas con el dinero de mi padre. Ese maldito viejo que me amarga mi existencia desde que nací. Mierda, me dan escalofríos en la espina dorsal sólo de recordarle.

—¡Nathan, tío! ¡Me han dicho que esta noche vas a traer unas buenas pibitas! ¡Bien hecho!

El degenerado de Logan era quien me dirigía la palabra ahora. Embustero. Sólo me lames el culo para que puedas tener la oportunidad de tirarte a alguna joven alumna de Blackwell cada vez que el club organiza una fiesta. Estoy hasta los cojones de esto. Ignorando al pervertido jugador de los Bigfoots, continué mi camino mientras notaba un sudor frío recorriendo mi frente y me llevaba las manos a unas sienes que me empezaban a palpitar.

Me metí en el cuarto de baño. En mi estado de ansiedad actual sería incapaz de sobrellevar toda la mierda que se supone que debo hacer esta noche, así que necesito un respiro. Me miré al espejo apoyando las manos en uno de los lavabos. Demasiado sudor. Demasiadas ojeras. ¿Seguro que puedo afrontar esto…?

Metí mi mano temblorosa al bolsillo del pantalón y saqué un blíster, en cuyo reverso podía leerse _Diazepam._ Ya me había tomado la dosis que se supone que me correspondía hoy, pero, ¿desde cuándo coño he hecho caso a "las dosis que me corresponde"? Bebiendo un poco de agua del grifo, me llevé una pastilla a la boca y me la tragué. Esto está mucho mejor.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —me hablé a mí mismo contemplando mi reflejo— Eres el puto amo, Nathan, prácticamente eres el dueño de la academia. Podrías incluso mandar a tomar por culo al director si quisieras. Si hay alguien indicado para hacer esta mierda, soy yo. Tengo el talento necesario. Él me lo dijo…

Aparte de por mis pastillas, si he podido sobrevivir a todo este infierno, sin duda ha sido gracias a él. Mi mentor, la única persona que descubrió mi talento oculto y me dio un motivo para vivir. Esta noche, en breve, le veré. Al menos, durante los escasos minutos que estemos juntos podré olvidar toda la mierda que va y viene continuamente en mi cabeza.

Oí el sonido de la puerta del baño al abrirse, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Era la repelente de Victoria. No la soporto. Aparte de creerse el ombligo del mundo y tener un carácter de mierda, ni siquiera ha aprendido todavía la lección más básica de todas: el dinero no da la felicidad ni te resuelve los problemas. Se cree que por llevar ropa cara o comprar cámaras por valor de varios miles de dólares va a ser menos desgraciada. Gilipollas. Que le den al dinero, que le den al poder. Que le jodan a todo el mundo.

—Sabes que este es el baño de las chicas, ¿no? —me dijo la zorra de pelo corto con ese tono conciliador que siempre emplea conmigo.

—¿Desde cuándo os ha importado eso a las alimañas del Club Vortex?

—No hables como si no fuera contigo la cosa, Nathan. Sabes perfectamente que sin ti, nada de esto sería posible —Victoria carraspeó—. La chica de hoy ha confirmado su asistencia a la fiesta, y vendrá en breve.

—¿La chica de hoy…?

—Joder, Nathan. Kate Marsh. Es nuestra puta compañera de clase, y llevamos hablando de esto una semana. ¡Espabila!

Es cierto. Esa chica de clase que parece que nunca ha roto un plato… esa beata que ni me ha dirigido la palabra en lo que va de curso… Era la chica elegida para hoy. Tenía mis dudas de que finalmente ella accediera a venir, pero parece ser que la persuasión que emplearon los chicos ha funcionado. Seguro que él quedará muy complacido.

—¿Acaso me estás escuchando? Tienes la mirada perdida —La presuntuosa rubia siguió con su insoportable perorata—. Lo tenemos todo dispuesto, hemos traído la cámara para grabarlo todo. Incluso hemos comprado un dominio web para subir el material luego.

—No me interesa.

—¿Cómo…?

—¡He dicho que me suda la polla! —por primera vez desde que empezamos la conversación, me puse de frente a Victoria, y la grité mientras apretaba mis puños— Haz lo que te salga del coño, pero luego quiero a esa zorrita sólo para mí. Sin nadie más alrededor.

Victoria me miró con una cara entre enfadada y asustada. He debido usar un tono mucho más amenazante del que pretendía. Como siempre.

—Deja las drogas, Nathan, o lo que quiera que sea que te provoca ese carácter de mierda. Nos vemos en la fiesta.

Con estas palabras, Victoria se marchó, cerrando la puerta del baño con violencia. Se creé que me conoce mejor que nadie, pero no tiene ni puta idea de quién soy, al igual que todos. Nadie en esta jodida academia es capaz de adivinar ni la décima parte de toda la mierda que tengo en mi cabeza.

Es la hora, y tras el encontronazo con la desgraciada de Victoria, me veía todavía menos capaz. Volví a echar mano al bolsillo e ingerí otra de mis pastillas antes de abandonar el baño.

En el recinto de la piscina de Blackwell, donde tendría lugar la fiesta, estaba casi todo dispuesto. Los habituales del Club Vortex se movían de un lado para otro ultimando los detalles. Las luces estaban preparadas, los refrescos estaban colocados, las bebidas alcohólicas debidamente guardadas fuera del alcance de la vista, y el DJ estaba haciendo pruebas de sonido. Con enorme nerviosismo, me dirigí hacia el despacho donde había acordado reunirme con él.

Me temblaba tanto la mano que parecía que el pomo de la puerta estuviera untado en aceite. Cuando finalmente pude adentrarme en el despacho, apenas iluminado por una tenue lámpara de pie, allí estaba él: con su indumentaria habitual de profesor, su barba, sus gafas, en pose erguida, con los brazos cruzados, y mirándome con expresión severa.

—Tienes mucho que explicar, Nathan.

Conozco todos los tonos que emplea. Y el que estaba usando en esta ocasión no era bueno. Me estremecí y noté cómo me flojeaban las piernas.

—Kate… ha confirmado su asistencia. Vendrá dentro de un rato… —dije con voz temblorosa.

—Antes de eso, convendría que controlaras bien a tus cachorros, Nathan. Antes de entrar aquí me he dado una vuelta por la sala VIP del club, y dime… ¿algo que decir acerca de cierta página web donde supuestamente se va a subir contenido? Contesta.

Sentía que me iba a mear encima de un momento a otro.

—¿Qué fue lo primero que hablamos antes siquiera de tocar una maldita cámara, chico? —el profesor acercó su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía. La lámpara le iluminaba al contraluz, creando un resplandor bastante siniestro alrededor de su rostro.

—Nada… de filtraciones… —contesté con un hilillo de voz.

—Entonces, ¿qué coño significa eso que he oído de grabarlo todo y subirlo a Internet? —su tono se volvió extremadamente agresivo y amenazante.

—No… tiene nada que ver con nosotros… —apenas me salían las palabras— Nada de lo que se haga en el cuarto oscuro saldrá a la luz… ¡Lo juro!

Como respuesta, él me propinó un fuerte bofetón en la cara que me hizo ladear la cabeza y sentir la mejilla dolorida y al rojo vivo. Estaba acostumbrado a ese trato por su parte. En cualquier caso, siempre será infinitamente mejor que el trato que he recibido siempre por parte de mi padre.

—Más te vale, Nathan. Confié en ti desde el principio. Eres diferente a toda la escoria de Blackwell: tú eres el único que tiene verdadero talento, el único que me sirve. Hoy es un día importante para ti: será el primer día que estés tú solo en el cuarto oscuro a cargo de todo, y necesito que no la cagues.

—¿No… vendrás conmigo luego? —dije, todavía con mi lado derecho de la cara dolorido y las rodillas temblando.

—No es necesario. Eres lo bastante espabilado como para manejarte sin mi ayuda. Ve, Nathan. Si logras satisfacerme con tu trabajo de esta noche, te dejaré encargarte personalmente de Rachel Amber la próxima vez. Muéstrame lo que eres capaz de hacer con ese talento tuyo, y sorpréndeme.

Los halagos de mi querido mentor templaron mi alma, y los ojos se me humedecieron. Por un instante, todo tipo de dolor, físico o psicológico, pareció esfumarse.

—Lo haré… para ti.

—Así me gusta, mi joven Prescott. Ahora sal allí y demuéstrame lo que vales.

Posó una mano sobre mi hombro afectuosamente. Un gesto que para mí significó todo en aquel momento. Sentí ganas de quedarme más tiempo con él, de sentir su calidez… Pero no era posible. Tenía que salir ahí, y enfrentarme a la tarea que se me había encomendado esta noche. Después de las amables palabras que mi adorado mentor me había dedicado, me sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para llevarlo a cabo.

Cuando me dirigí de nuevo a la zona VIP, con ánimos renovados, vi que la fiesta ya había comenzado. La música sonaba a un volumen atronador, y los primeros visitantes ya se encontraban bailando sobre la pista. ¿Habría llegado ella…? ¡Allí está! Sentada sobre un sofá, refresco en mano y rodeada por varios conocidos miembros del club, se encontraba Kate Marsh. La chica llevaba una indumentaria muy similar a la que acostumbra vestir en clase, aunque se había arreglado un poco más de lo habitual, usando maquillaje y pintalabios. Tenía cara asustada y dubitativa, mientras Logan, a su derecha, acercaba su mano peligrosamente hacia ella. Era una gran oportunidad de demostrar mi talento: Kate es una de las chicas más puras e inocentes que conozco. El captar cómo su inocencia se corrompe y se desvanece sin duda será una oportunidad única de ganarme el respeto de mi maestro. Pero antes de que caiga en estado inconsciente y la pueda llevar al cuarto oscuro, dejaré que esos gilipollas se diviertan un rato con ella.

Como una lúgubre gárgola, desde una esquina, contemplé todo el proceso y vigilé que los chicos cumplieran con la parte acordada. Si todo sale como debiera, las drogas que contenía la copa que Kate sostenía en la mano deberían dejarla fuera de combate en escasos minutos.

Todo acontecía según lo planeado y la voluntad de Kate parecía esfumarse poco a poco. El último acto consciente que vi hacer a la inocente chica rubia fue coger su móvil y enviar un breve mensaje de texto, y justo después de aquello, sus ojos se pusieron casi en blanco. Taylor pasó una mano por delante de su campo de visión, y en cuanto comprobaron que ya no tenía capacidad de reacción, toda la gente a su alrededor empezó su particular fiesta. Prácticamente todo el club se encontraba rodeando a Kate, mientras Logan, Hayden y otros miembros de los Bigfoots la metían mano descaradamente por debajo de la ropa. Mi rostro, el cual cada vez tiene menos de humano, permanecía impasible mientras contemplaba cómo iban quitando la ropa a la pobre muchacha que en ningún momento opuso ninguna resistencia, y Victoria, cámara en mano, inmortalizaba el momento para siempre.

He llegado a tal punto de bajeza humana, que no me afectaba ver como mi compañera de clase, a la cual veo todos los días y se sienta a dos palmos de mí, estaba siendo salvajemente violada por varios miembros del club. Kate, bajo los efectos de alguna sustancia que anulaba completamente su voluntad, obedecía sin rechistar todas las ordenes de mis compañeros del club. Situada de rodillas en pose vejatoria, estoy completamente convencido de que era la primera vez que realizaba aquellas sucias acciones que contemplaban mis ojos, a la vez que estaba siendo manoseada e incluso abofeteada. Yo observaba todo en silencio, con los brazos cruzados y apoyando contra una pared. Nada de esto puede afectarme ya. Estoy convencido.

En mitad de la vorágine, una chica con gesto compungido y ojos llorosos se me acercó, con un tono de voz bastante desesperado.

—¡Nathan! ¡Por favor, tienes que parar esto! ¡Es… es horrible, os habéis pasado! ¡Yo no me uní al Club Vortex para esto!

Ah. Es esa chica que estuvo saliendo con Logan y se quedó preñada. La animadora de los Bigfoots. Ni puta idea de cómo se llamaba. En cuanto me agarró del brazo, lo aparté enseguida con gesto de disgusto. ¿De qué vas, tía? Déjame en paz.

—¡Estáis violando a una compañera del instituto! ¡Podéis… podéis ir a la cárcel por esto! ¡Por Dios, Nathan! ¡Detén esto! ¡Te lo suplico!

¿A qué vienen esas lágrimas? Si la chica no está siendo consciente de nada. Y aunque fuera así, no sería más que un daño colateral por el bien de un fin mayor: servir a mi causa, y a la de mi maestro. Sea como sea, ni ella, ni nadie tienen ni puta idea de lo que es el sufrimiento de verdad.

Sin decir ni media palabra a la chica, que lloraba desconsoladamente, me aparté de su lado y vigilé la escena desde el lado opuesto de la sala. Qué coño me importa lo que pueda sentir esa chica o sus amigas. Hace ya tiempo que los sentimientos humanos me dejaron de interesar. Noté una extraña sensación en mi garganta y en mi pecho mientras me volvía a colocar con los brazos cruzados en otra esquina y la animadora de los Bigfoots continuaba llorando sola y desconsolada.

Después de un buen rato en el cual los chicos se pudieron divertir lo que quisieron con nuestro sujeto de esta noche, me empecé a impacientar. No es que no estuviera disfrutando del decadente espectáculo, pero ya había llegado mi turno y, de todas formas, como siguieran siendo así de bestias con la muchacha, terminarían estropeando y profanando su aspecto inocente que necesito intacto para mi sesión. Me abrí paso entre el gentío que rodeaba a Kate. En cuanto la gente se percataba de mi presencia, me dejaban pasar sin rechistar. Me detuve justo enfrente de Kate, quien se encontraba con la mirada completamente perdida y completamente desnuda, salvo por su crucifijo que aún llevaba en su cuello. Eso debía darles más morbo. Enfermos.

—¡Venga, Nate, tío! ¡Que estaba a punto de…!

—Cierra la puta boca —interrumpí a Logan, que fue el único que tuvo huevos a dirigirme la palabra—. Me la llevo conmigo. Dadme su ropa, una manta, y la cámara con todo lo que habéis grabado. Y haz el favor de cubrir tus putas vergüenzas mientras me hablas.

Nadie opuso mayor resistencia. Alguien me extendió una bolsa con todo lo que pedí y, cubriendo a Kate con la manta, la cogí en brazos y me la llevé conmigo.

Según salía del club, la atención de la mayoría de la gente se dirigió hacia una Victoria que ahora alardeaba orgullosa y risueña de todo lo que había sido capaz de recoger en vídeo con la cámara, y de cómo se colgaría a Internet después. Mientas no hubiera conexión entre el contenido de ese carísimo aparato y lo que va a suceder dentro de un rato en el cuarto oscuro, no había ningún riesgo. Por mí, la zorra de Victoria puede hacer lo que le salga del coño. No estoy interesado en su patético bullying para sentirse superior, pero al menos quiero tener yo la cámara en mi poder y supervisar debidamente que no salga nada que pueda perjudicarme antes de esta gente haga ninguna gilipollez.

Justo antes de salir por la puerta, pude vislumbrar a lo lejos algo bastante peculiar. Por la entrada del público general que da directamente a la piscina, entraba esa pequeñaja nueva de clase de fotografía. ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Max, creo. Desde que llegó a Blackwell, siempre me había dado la sensación de que esa chica estaba totalmente perdida, y que jamás encajaría en esta podrida academia. Por alguna razón, su mirada me llamó la atención: estaba llena de determinación, como si tuviera una misión que cumplir. Ojalá su misión fuera alejarme de esta mierda de vida en la que estoy atrapado.

Traté de frenar mis recurrentes pensamientos de suicidio mientras me dirigía con Kate en brazos a mi coche situado en el aparcamiento, y dejaba a la muchacha inconsciente tumbada en los asientos de atrás.

Antes de arrancar el vehículo, una vez sentado en el asiento del piloto, me miré por un momento en el espejo retrovisor. ¿Cómo es posible que siga tan nervioso y con los ojos inyectados en sangre después de haberme tomado una dosis tan alta de sedantes? Si la cara es el espejo del alma, mi alma sin duda está podrida, y cada día tenía más claro que no hay salvación posible. Mis temblorosas manos hicieron ademán de dirigirse al bolsillo del pantalón donde guardaba el blíster, pero finalmente hice un esfuerzo por detenerme, tragué saliva, y arranqué el vehículo.

Después de un corto viaje donde la única música que nos acompañó fue el ruido de mis perturbados pensamientos, llegamos a nuestro destino. No había absolutamente nadie en varias millas a la redonda. Ahora, tan sólo tenía que seguir el mismo procedimiento que había llevado a cabo ya tantas otras veces: entrar en el viejo granero propiedad de mi corrupta familia, abrir la compuerta oculta que daba paso al sótano, e introducir la combinación en el panel, desbloqueando la puerta blindaba que permitía acceder a nuestro de sobra conocido cuarto oscuro.

En esta ocasión, mi mentor no me acompañaba, pero no tenía más que hacer lo mismo de siempre… Posar a la modelo sobre el telón de fondo, mantenerla inconsciente con ayuda de las drogas que había disponibles en la sala, preparar el equipo fotográfico… y crear arte. Pero en esta ocasión, me empezó a invadir una extraña sensación de angustia.

Las paredes negras del estudio me empezaron a engullir. Por primera vez, los bizarros cuadros que decoraban el entorno me parecieron de mal gusto. Por primera vez, empecé a pensar si realmente todo esto era necesario. Empecé a sentir nauseas.

—No es más que un puto efecto secundario. Te has pasado con la dosis, Nathan, eso es todo. Concéntrate, y recuerda por quién estás haciendo esto.

Con respiración agitada y pulso tembloroso, posé a Kate sobre el telón de fondo blanco, encendí varios focos a su alrededor y retiré la manta q la cubría, dejándola desnuda en posición fetal. Cuando pude mirar directamente a Kate a los ojos, el mundo se me vino encima.

La mirada de Kate, a pesar de estar perdida, decía demasiadas cosas. El contemplar en mi inocente compañera de clase a escasos centímetros aquellos ojos que no pestañeaban me hicieron querer vomitar. Era demasiado tarde. La persona por la que estaba haciendo esto no se encontraba conmigo, y ahora me encontraba totalmente desprotegido. Con la mirada de Kate y los llantos de aquella animadora de los Bigfoots clavados en mi cabeza, me hice un ovillo sobre el suelo del cuarto oscuro, me llevé las manos a la cabeza y notaba como la escasa cordura que me quedaba se desvanecía de golpe.

—Por favor… Que alguien pare esto…

De repente, todo dejó de tener sentido. Las fiestas del Club Vortex, las fotografías, la búsqueda de aquel momento donde la inocencia de las jóvenes modelos se corrompe… Todo dejó de importar, para dar paso al dolor que me transmitió la mirada de Kate, y que me recordaba demasiado al dolor que yo mismo había sentido durante casi toda mi triste existencia. Todas las lágrimas que había derramado por culpa de mi familia. Todas las gruesas palabras, los golpes, los abusos.

—Que alguien me ayude, por favor… Mark… Papá…

No podía seguir con esto. Con el pulso que tenía ahora mismo, ni siquiera sería capaz de sostener una cámara y, de todas formas, para mí ya había dejado de tener sentido el apretar el disparador. Necesito que pare esta tortura ya. Todavía recostado sobre el suelo, con enorme esfuerzo, y después de varios intentos fallidos, logré sacar el blíster de mi bolsillo del pantalón. Mi temblorosa mano estaba a punto de llevarse otra pastilla a la boca, cuando de repente oí ruidos provenientes de arriba. Distinguí una voz femenina.

—¡Nathan! ¡Sal ahora mismo de donde estés!

Sonaba ciertamente angustiosa y compungida, más que amenazante. Conozco era voz. ¿Quién cojones puede ser, justo ahora? ¿Y cómo coño ha podido entrar aquí? Era el peor momento imaginable para que algo así ocurriera, pero mi instinto de supervivencia me hizo levantarme en el acto a pesar de que me costaba horrores mantenerme en pie. Agarré una pistola que se encontraba en uno de los estantes, y subí a toda prisa las escaleras del sótano.

Totalmente desquiciado y envuelto en sudor, me dispuse a mirar en cada rincón del granero en busca del intruso, pero mi atacante fue más hábil que yo. Sin darme tiempo siquiera a reaccionar, noté el frío metal del cañón de una pistola sobre mi nuca, para inmediatamente después oír el atronador sonido del disparo que acabaría con mi vida.

Así, tan de repente… se termina todo. No hay tiempo para grandes reflexiones, ni para oraciones, ni para arrepentirme de nada. Durante los escasísimos segundos que me quedan de consciencia antes de desvanecerme, al menos me gustaría saber quién ha sido la persona que ha puesto fin a mi desdicha. Mientras me desplomaba al suelo, pude vislumbrar por un instante el rostro de aquella persona. Era ella… la chica nueva de fotografía. Así que, en realidad, tu cometido real sí que era apartarme de esta jodida vida para siempre.

Mi cuerpo golpeó el duro suelo de madera del granero. Mi conciencia se apaga. Al fin soy libre.

Gracias, Max…

* * *

 **¡Nueva actualización tras mucho tiempo! A partir de ahora trataré de actualizar con más frecuencia, ya que he terminado con la titánica tarea de traducir La Otra Max al inglés.**

 **Probablemente este sea el capítulo más oscuro que he escrito hasta la fecha, muy acorde al personaje que he querido tratar en esta ocasión, y que para mi gusto es el más complejo de todo el universo de Life is Strange, junto con Jefferson.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. He tratado de no ser demasiado explícito para no crear traumas innecesarios. En los posteriores capítulos seguirá habiendo sorpresas narradas en primera persona por algún personaje de Arcadia Bay, tratando varias temáticas y estilos diferentes.**

 **"Dejad Reviews… Porfa, porfa, porfa…." (con voz de Max seductora)**


	4. El Amor no es Suficiente - parte 1

**AVISO:**

 **A partir de este capítulo, me he visto obligado a subir la clasificación de este fanfic a M (+18) por la inclusión de escenas sexuales explícitas.**

* * *

Joder, la puta alarma. No sé ni para qué me la pongo si realmente no tengo obligaciones: los estudios dejaron de ser una opción para mí desde hace mucho, y se podría decir que mi único trabajo consiste en aguantar al cansino de mi mierdastro día tras día. En fin, supongo que es una forma de obligarme a mí misma a moverme y, de paso, evitar alguna que otra bronca de más en casa. Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a iluminar mi desordenadísima habitación y, con tremenda pereza, comencé poco a poco a dar signos de vida bajo mis sábanas.

Lo primero es lo primero. Como un zombi, cogí de mi mesilla un peta que ya tenía liado y que me serviría de desayuno. Me dará la energía necesaria para poder sobrellevar la mañana.

—Otra mierda de día más en Arcadia Bay… —hablé conmigo misma mientras pegaba una primera calada al canuto.

No había prisa. Disfruté del efecto de la hierba mientras mi cuerpo se iba espabilando, mis músculos se desentumecían y la atmósfera de mi habitación se cargaba con el humo que generaba el peta. Una vez terminado, salí de mi guarida tal cual me encontraba: con pantalón corto de pijama y una vieja camiseta sin mangas. Bajé las escaleras de casa hacia la cocina, preguntándome qué cara me pondrían hoy mi vieja y mi viejo postizo.

—Buenos días.

Mi madre, preparando mi desayuno en la cocina, apenas me miró de reojo y me saludó muy secamente. Pues vaya. Encima que he sido una chica buena y me he puesto el despertador pronto para desayunar con ellos cuando no tengo por qué. No hay quien les entienda, macho.

El mierdastro, sentado en la sala de estar, leía ensimismado el periódico, con su desayuno ya servido sobre la mesa y apenas percatándose de mi presencia.

—¿A qué vienen esas caras de muermo? —comenté con un gesto entre extrañeza y mosqueo mientas tomaba asiento— Joder, encima que hoy me levanto pronto…

—Ese lenguaje, Chloe —me espetó mi madre mientras me servía un café y unas tortitas—. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué he hecho ya? —torcí el morro y contesté a la defensiva. Si es que todos los días igual, tío— ¡Si no me ha dado tiempo a hacer nada!

—David y yo hemos estado hablando y… estamos de acuerdo en que tu situación no puede prolongarse más, Chloe.

Ya la hemos liado. Mi madre me miraba con gesto severo, pero con retazos de condescendencia. David apenas apartó el periódico y nos miró, como si la cosa no fuera con él.

—Entendemos que has estado pasando por unos días muy duros —continuó mi madre, de pie frente a mí tratando de relajar el gesto— debido a los acontecimientos del mes pasado, la desaparición de Rachel y todo esto, pero… —desvió la mirada— Tanto David como yo pensamos que eso no excusa el hecho de que te pases todo el día haciendo el vago. Si no quieres seguir estudiando, tienes que encontrar un trabajo ya.

Lo sabía. Ya están otra vez con la misma mierda. Joder, pero, ¿qué coño de trabajo quieren que encuentre si en este puto pueblo no hay más que pescadores y camioneros? Joder mamá, déjame en paz.

—¿Y qué coño quieres que haga? —contesté cabreada— ¿Me inventó el curro o qué?

—No te veo esforzarte, Chloe. ¿Acaso has ido a la zona comercial de la ciudad a echar currículums? No te veo hacer nada productivo en todo el día —añadió el mierdastro.

—¿Para qué? —me incorporé de la silla y apoyé violentamente ambas palmas de las manos sobre la mesa. Ya me estaban tocando los cojones— ¿Para que me rechacen todos por mis pintas, o por mi inexperiencia, y hundirme así más en la mierda?

—Chloe… Sólo queremos ayudar —mi madre también frunció el ceño, pero permaneció de brazos cruzados, sin alterarse.

—¡Pues no ayudáis una mierda! ¡No… tenéis ni idea de cómo me siento, de toda la mierda que estoy pasando! ¡Enhorabuena, hoy habéis conseguido hincharme los cojones en un tiempo récord! ¡Me largo!

—Chloe…

Sin haber probado las tortitas, regresé a mi cuarto con ojos húmedos y los puños apretados a un paso veloz. No tienen ni puta idea de todo lo que he pasado. Qué sabrán ellos lo que es perder un padre… y lo que es perder a tu mejor amiga… Contemplar su asesinato en la misma sala donde estás tú, ver su cadáver a tu lado… No lo soporto más. Con toda la rapidez y mala leche que podía abarcar, me vestí con mis trapos habituales, me llevé a la espalda una mochila donde guardaba mi tabaco, la hierba, mi música y algo de comida, y escapé de casa por la ventana.

Estuve caminando cabizbaja y sin rumbo mientras me invadían pensamientos llenos de mierda durante un buen rato, hasta que me vino a la mente un plan que podría hacer que me sintiera mejor.

No había muchas cosas que me pudieran levantar el ánimo últimamente, pero tengo que reconocer que aquello que dicen de que cuando una puerta se cierra, una ventana se abre; y en este caso la ventana tiene nombre y apellidos: Max Caulfield. Esa pequeñaja a la que tanto rencor guardaba por haberme abandonado hace cinco años cuando más la necesitaba. Tengo que reconocer que, aunque tenía mis dudas al principio, Max consiguió tocar mi fibra sensible y subsanar cualquier error del pasado en cuanto me dijo que me salvó la vida. Ha vuelto… totalmente transformada, con unos poderes sobrenaturales increíbles, y ahora… mantenemos una relación un tanto peculiar. Noté como mis mejillas se ponían rojas y mi cuerpo ardía tan sólo de recordar a Max.

Como una polilla que se siente instintivamente atraída por el fuego, puse el piloto automático en dirección a la academia Blackwell, con paso y respiración aceleradas. Ver a Max se había convertido en una necesidad. Ella es la única que puede hacerme sentir mejor ahora mismo.

Con el pulso a mil, me adentré dentro del campus de Blackwell. Se supone que no puedo estar en este lugar, hace mucho que estoy expulsada de la academia, pero, ¿qué importa? Con disimulo, asomé mi cara por un extremo de la ventana de la clase de fotografía, acechando a lo Jack Nicholson en _El Resplandor_. Como sospechaba, allí estaba ella. Con su pelo teñido de rojo a petición mía, y su habitual semblante serio, ausente, concentrada en la clase que estaba impartiendo el nuevo profesor de fotografía que sustituía al bastardo que ella mató con sus propias manos.

La envié un simple mensaje de texto: " _Mírame_ ". Max, en cuanto notó que su bolsillo vibraba, leyó disimuladamente mi mensaje e inmediatamente después sus ojos me buscaron en todas direcciones, hasta percatarse de mi presencia al otro lado de la ventana, pegando un pequeño respingo. Por suerte fue la única de su clase que me vio. La hice un gesto cabeceando, indicándola que quería que saliera de clase y se reuniera conmigo. Continuando con la mímica, ella me respondió algo así como que si estaba loca como para pedir algo así en ese momento. Repetí el mismo gesto cabeceando, esta vez con cejas arqueadas y rostro más serio. Max lo comprendió enseguida y levantó la mano a los pocos segundos, pidiendo permiso al profesor para abandonar el aula. Sabe perfectamente que no puede negarse a ninguna de mis peticiones.

Esperé con sonrisa maquiavélica a que Max llegara a mi posición. Me pregunté qué cosas se me ocurriría hacer hoy con la pequeñaja. En cualquier caso, seguro que será divertido. Como siempre.

Max apenas tardó un par de minutos en reunirse conmigo, parándose frente a mí y mirándome con ojos de cordero.

—Me gusta cómo vistes hoy… —fue lo primero que dije a mi amiga pelirroja, mirándola de arriba abajo.

El modo de vestir de Max había cambiado muchísimo en el último mes. Es cierto que yo la sugerí que debería ser más atrevida con sus atuendos, y también es cierto que ella busca complacerme, pero en el fondo sé que a ella también la gusta su nuevo look. En esta ocasión, llevaba unas medias marrones semi-transparentes, una minifalda morada a cuadros con volantes, una camiseta escotada marrón claro y una chaqueta negra de cuero desabrochada por encima. Todo ello acompañado por varios colgantes, pulseras y pendientes variados.

—Me alegro de que te guste… —Max no dejó de mirarme con esos ojos vidriosos.

—Me estaba preguntando… qué llevas debajo.

—Bragas rojas. Esas tan ceñidas que te gustaban tanto.

—Me gusta... —ya estaba empezando a notarme caliente. Apenas unos segundos tras reunirnos— ¿Y más arriba?

—Arriba no llevo nada.

—¿En serio? ¿A ver…?

El gesto de Max se volvió vacilante ante mi petición. La pelirroja miró en todas direcciones, temerosa de encontrar a alguien cerca.

—Max, he dicho que quiero comprobar que no llevas nada arriba —insistí.

—Está Samuel por aquí… —Max desvió la mirada.

—Es sólo el bedel. Está trabajando a su rollo. He dicho que me enseñes —me crucé de brazos y volví a poner cara seria. Max sabía perfectamente lo que significaba eso.

Sin más, tal cual estábamos en el campus de Blackwell, muy cerca de la ventana del aula de fotografía, Max se levantó la camiseta, descubriendo ambos pechos y demostrando que era verdad lo que decía. Me empecé a sentir mojada ante las explícitas vistas que la viajera del tiempo me ofrecía.

—¿Ves como sí…? —dijo Max tímidamente mientras se volvía a colocar la ropa.

—Me están entrando muchas ganas de jugar contigo, Max…

—¿Ahora…? Nos estaban explicando una cosa muy importante hoy en clase…

—Quiero que vengas conmigo y dejes que te folle, Max —mi voz se aseveró—. Ahora mismo.

—Vale… —los ojos de Max mostraban una mezcla de preocupación y deseo.

Pues sí. Esta es la clase de relación que tengo ahora mismo con la pitufa. No sé cómo empezó todo, pero simplemente… un día, en confianza, empezamos hablando de nuestras fantasías sexuales más secretas, poco a poco la conversación fue subiendo de tono, y… nos atrevimos a practicar algunas de ellas. Así hasta el día de hoy, donde cada vez nos cortamos menos a la hora de dar rienda suelta a nuestra libido, vamos un paso más allá, y nuestros actos cada vez son más sucios y pervertidos.

—Ven conmigo.

Agarré a Max de uno de sus colgantes y la obligué a seguirme. Caminé hasta dentro de la academia y la llevé conmigo hasta dentro de los baños de las chicas. Apenas me preocupé de si alguien nos veía o no. Estaba siendo guiada únicamente por mi instinto y mis hormonas. Pude percibir la cara de enorme preocupación que estaba poniendo Max mientras caminaba arrastrada detrás de mí.

Con poca sutileza, hice que Max se metiera dentro de uno de los estrechos retretes que había dentro del baño, y cerré la puerta. La pelirroja tenía los ojos como platos, la boca entreabierta y la frente sudorosa, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

—Dame tu chaqueta y tu falda.

Sin rechistar, Max se despojó de las prendas que solicité, y yo las colgué en una percha situada en la puerta. Ahora la chica menuda permanecía frente a mí tan solo en camiseta y medias. Éstas se transparentaban, con lo que podía vislumbrar las braguitas rojas que llevaba por debajo.

—Déjame comprobar una cosa…

Max gimió en cuanto notó como metía mi mano de repente por debajo de sus medias y su ropa interior, palpando sus partes más íntimas.

—Ya estás empapada, tan pronto. ¿Por qué?

—Porque… —Max vaciló en su respuesta, pero no dejó de mirarme fijamente en ningún momento— Estoy muy cachonda.

—Interesante. ¿Y por qué exactamente estás tan cachonda, si puede saberse? —No retiré mi mano de la entrepierna de Max, y me entretuve acariciándola, jugando suavemente con mis dedos mientras la hablaba.

—Porque me pone muchísimo todo lo que haces, Chloe…

—¿El qué te pone tan cachonda? Dilo.

Max estaba acorralada en una esquina del estrecho lugar, completamente a mi merced. Su cara estaba roja y su boca continuaba entreabierta, respirando con intensidad.

—Me pone… que juegues conmigo, y… —la voz de Max se entrecortaba. Su cuerpo se contorneaba al ritmo que marcaba mi mano.

—¿Y…?

—Y… me pone que me toques el coño así… —La cara de Max se volvía aún más roja según pronunciaba esa sucia frase. No lo puedo evitar, me encanta hacerla decir esas guarradas.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y si parase ahora? —Dejé de mover mi mano, que continuaba por debajo de las braguitas rojas de Max.

—No, por favor…

—¿No querías ir a esa clase de fotografía tan importante…?

—No... Yo… necesito…

—¿Sí…?

—¡Necesito que me folles ahora, Chloe!

La cara se me iluminó tras las palabras de Max y esbocé una sonrisilla. Ya la tengo donde yo quería. Mi mierda de día estaba empezando a arreglarse.

—Llevas demasiada ropa. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Noté el cuerpo de Max temblando mientras se retiraba su camiseta y me la entregaba, dejando sus pechos al aire a escasos centímetros de mí. Antes de continuar me miró fijamente, como si estuviera suplicando clemencia.

—Me da… vergüenza…

—Y una mierda. Me lo has enseñado todo ya un montón de veces, y lo sabes.

—Sí… pero no en mitad de clase —el rubor en la cara de Max no se desvanecía.

—Max, quiero que te bajes las bragas. Ahora.

—Sí…

Era la frase mágica. Basta una simple orden para que Max complazca al momento cualquier petición que la haga. Puede parecer cruel, pero sé perfectamente que ella está disfrutando del juego tanto como yo.

Comenzó bajándose las medias a la altura de las rodillas, para luego hacer lo propio, muy lenta y dubitativamente, con su ropa interior a juego con el color de su pelo. Max temblaba y gemía mientras me mostraba en todo su esplendor todos sus encantos, y yo la observaba detenidamente con mirada complaciente.

—Por favor, Chloe… No puedo más…

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algún problema, Max? —permanecí de brazos cruzados, disfrutando del sufrido contorneo de mi compañera de juegos.

—Juega conmigo… Por favor…

Mi mirada se dirigió a la entrepierna de Max. Se encontraba completamente empapada. Una gota de sus fluidos resbalaba, recorriendo hacia abajo su muslo.

—¿No te da vergüenza estar tan asquerosamente cachonda cuando se supone que deberías estar en clase, Max? Eres una pervertida.

—Es todo por tu culpa… Tú me haces ser así de guarra…

—Me gusta… ¿Qué debería hacer…? —me llevé mi dedo índice a la barbilla— ¿Debería aliviar tu sufrimiento o…?

—Sí, por favor… Haz que me corra —Era notorio que la pobre Max estaba en su límite.

—¿Cómo? Creo que no te he oído…

—¡Fóllame de una puta vez, Chloe!

Max frunció el ceño y acercó su cara a la mía. La chica tiene valor para atreverse a hablarme así, pero en vista de lo desesperaba que estaba, decidí que el show debía continuar. Con energía y rapidez, introduje mis dedos dentro de la entrepierna de la chica pelirroja y la masturbé a gran velocidad. Entraron con una facilidad pasmosa debido a lo empapada que estaba.

—No te atrevas a volver a hablarme así, maldita salida —susurré a su oído—. Vas a ser castigada por ello.

Los ojos de Max se pusieron en blanco y comenzó a gemir ruidosamente, hasta que recordó que estaba en un lugar público y se llevó ella misma una mano a su boca, obligándose a permanecer más silenciosa. Aun así, no lo logró del todo.

—Chloe… Como sigas tocándome así, me vas a volver loca… —balbuceó Max como pudo entre gemidos.

—No pienso parar de tocarte hasta que te corras.

Mi calenturienta amiga se dejó llevar y se encontraba totalmente entregada al placer, cuando de pronto oímos el sonido de la puerta del baño, indicando que ya no estábamos solas. Ni hablar, tío. Me negué a cancelar la fiesta, así que no retiré mi mano y seguí masturbando a Max con la misma intensidad.

Los ojos de Max se dilataron. Se llevó el dedo índice a la comisura de los labios en señal de silencio y me dijo con los labios que parase. No sólo no la hice ningún caso, si no que apoyé la palma de mi mano libre sobre su boca para que permaneciera en silencio y me dejara hacer.

La puerta del retrete de al lado se abrió. Podíamos sentir perfectamente la respiración de la persona que teníamos al otro lado de la pared, y oímos tenues sonidos de ropa rozándose. De repente, oímos la voz de la persona de marras.

—¡Hola mamá! Soy Kate.

Vaya, así que tenemos a la modosita amiga de Max aquí al lado hablando por el móvil. Interesante… Observé el rostro de mi compañera de juegos, para comprobar que seguía con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin pestañear. También noté que se puso todavía más empapada ahí abajo. Así que esta situación te pone, ¿eh, Max? Decidí aumentar la velocidad de mis dedos mientras nuestra vecina de retrete continuaba su conversación telefónica.

—¡Sí, todo genial en la academia! He hecho un montón de amigos… Sí… Sobre todo, una chica que se llama Max. Es muy amable… y también muy guapa.

El tremendo rubor en la cara de Max era una inequívoca señal de que ya estaba a punto. Con mi mano izquierda tapando su boca y la derecha masturbándola enérgicamente, la mire fijamente, y la susurré en voz muy baja para que solo ella me oyera:

—Córrete…

—Sí, mamá —Kate seguía al teléfono—, estoy haciendo toda colada perfectamente yo sola… Sí, tampoco se me olvidan mis sujetadores y mis braguitas…

Max puso los ojos en blanco, noté como sus piernas se contraían y como su cuerpo se sacudía con pequeños espasmos durante más de medio minuto, para finalmente acabar exhausta. La tuve que sujetar porque si no, se hubiera desplomado contra el suelo. Estaba empapada en sudor y tenía cara de haber corrido una maratón.

—Sí, mamá, tendré cuidado. Gracias, mamá. Vale, hablamos luego. Te quiero, ¡adiós!

Kate pudo terminar su conversación tranquilamente e incluso beber un poco de agua del lavabo mientras Max recuperaba el aliento. La muchacha parecía que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro. Al final, oí como la compañera de clase de Max se retiraba del baño, cerrando la puerta y volviéndonos a quedar completamente en silencio. Miré detenidamente al derrotado rostro de la pelirroja antes de abrir la boca.

—Max, nos conocemos. Sé que has rebobinado, so canalla. A ver, ¿cuántas veces te has corrido?

—Creo que… siete —respondió Max con voz rota.

Las pupilas se me dilataron. Maldita chica suertuda con poderes.

—¡La hostia, siete veces! Menuda envidia me estás dando, Max…

—Déjame que te devuelva el favor… —las manos de Max se dirigieron impulsivamente a mis pechos.

—No —contesté agarrando a mi calenturienta amiga por las muñecas—. Ahora debes volver a clase, Max. Te dejaré que me devuelvas el favor por la tarde.

—Jo… —protestó mientras cogía su ropa de la percha para volverse a vestir— Está bien. ¿Dónde quedamos?

—En la playa, bajo el acantilado del faro, a las seis. Estaré por allí esperándote.

—Se me va a hacer largo… —respondió Max pasando su mano por mi nuca.

—A mí también, más de lo que crees. Nos vemos, Max. Te quiero.

Se hizo un silencio incomodísimo. Mis mejillas se encendieron. Mierda.

—¿Cómo has dicho, Chloe…?

—¡Te quiero… ver puntual allí a las seis, Max! ¡Adiós!

Nerviosa y cabizbaja, me retiré del baño a toda velocidad, dejando a Max sola en la academia de nuevo. Escapé corriendo del edificio principal cargando mi mochila a los hombros, hasta alcanzar la calle. Entonces, reduje mi ritmo y me encendí un cigarrillo, sin atreverme aún a mirar al frente.

Mierda Chloe, casi la cagas. ¿Qué pretendes? No es el momento de confesar tus sentimientos. Tanto ella como tú estáis atravesando una situación la hostia de jodida, y estoy convencida de que Max no ha podido pasar página desde la muerte de Rachel. Ella no siente lo mismo que tú, Chloe, asúmelo. Y, además, si lo único que haces cuando quedas con ella es jugar a estos juegos pervertidos tuyos, la situación no cambiará jamás. Lo mejor es que las cosas permanezcan como están y punto.

—Eso es lo mejor…

Traté de convencerme a mí misma mientras caminaba sin rumbo yo sola por las solitarias calles de Arcadia Bay y pegaba profundas caladas a mi cigarro. Fue divertido mientras duró, pero de momento toca dejar a Max tranquila con sus obligaciones estudiantiles y continuar con mi mierda de vida un rato más.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **A/N: Tengo que decir que ha sido un capítulo tremendamente divertido de escribir. Probablemente desate polémica y a muchos no les guste o les haga sentir violentos, pero en cualquier caso... espero que os haya gustado. ¡Dejad reviews, porfa, porfa, porfa!**


	5. El Amor no es Suficiente - parte 2

Este tiempo de finales de noviembre empezaba a ser demasiado coñazo como para estar vagabundeando sola por la calle tanto tiempo. Sentada en la acera, fumando un cigarrillo y mirando al cielo, contemplé cómo el escaso sol que me iluminaba era de nuevo tapado por un gigantesco banco de nubes.

Qué bien me vendría ahora un poco de la actitud positiva de Rachel… Con todo el calvario que tuvo que soportar la pobre, ¿cómo era capaz de ser siempre tan optimista? Ella sería capaz de descubrirle un lado bueno tanto a la soledad como al frío, y yo, sin embargo, no puedo evitar el sentirme como una mierda, sin ningún sitio a dónde ir, sin ninguna persona que quiera acompañarme.

—Ya queda poco para las seis —dije para mí misma mientras miraba el reloj—. Debería ir moviendo mi culo hacia el acantilado ya mismo.

Ni siquiera el hecho de haber quedado con Max me consolaba. ¿De qué me sirve si soy gilipollas hasta el punto de no ser capaz de confesar mis sentimientos hacía ella? Y, de todas formas, aunque lo hiciera, ella pensaría que la estoy tomando el pelo y jamás me creería. No puedo culparla: ¿quién podría creer que una chica con una actitud tan macarra, la rebelde imperturbable que parece que lleva una armadura de diez centímetros de grosor alrededor de su corazón y que sólo piensa en sexo, en realidad está enamorada de su amiga de la infancia? El mismo dilema todos los puñeteros días. Esto tiene que terminar ya.

—Se acabó, Price —de repente, me paré en seco en mitad de mi caminata hacia el faro, tomando una firme determinación—. De hoy no pasa. Ni un día más pasando por esta tortura.

No contaba con demasiado tiempo hasta que Max acudiera a nuestra cita, así que me apresuré y, en la playa que hay bajo el faro de Arcadia Bay, cogí un palo largo que se encontraba sobre la arena y me puse a garabatear algo.

Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya eran más de las seis. Mierda, voy a llegar tarde. Con mi mochila a la espalda, corrí apresuradamente hacia nuestro punto de encuentro. Mis sospechas se confirmaron: Max se encontraba ya allí, esperándome.

Habíamos quedado allí ya numerosas veces. Se encontraba justo en el límite entre la playa de Arcadia Bay y el acantilado que conduce al faro, donde la vegetación litoral y la hojarasca empezaba a mezclarse con la arena de la playa. Paré en seco y, apoyando la palma de mis manos sobre mis rodillas, dije entre jadeos:

—¡L-lo siento, Max! ¡Llego tarde!

Max llevaba el mismo atuendo que esta mañana en Blackwell, compuesto por su minifalda, sus medias semi transparentes y su chaqueta de cuero. Se encontraba cruzada de brazos y su expresión, a pesar de ser tierna, parecía estar reprendiéndome.

—Ya te vale, Chloe… Después de tenerme toda la mañana cachonda y a pan y agua, ahora me dejas aquí tirada esperando.

—Max… —todavía no había logrado recuperar el aliento del todo— Hay un lugar al que me gustaría que tú y yo…

Sin dejarme terminar la frase, Max se lanzó a mi cara y me dio un lascivo beso, en el que no faltaron mordiscos y chupeteos varios por mis labios y alrededor de mi cuello.

—¡Max…! ¡E-espera!

—¿Te parece bonito tenerme todo el día castigada sin ti? —Añadió la fogosa pequeñaja sin parar de mordisquearme— Tengo las bragas empapadas por tu culpa, mira…

Max agarró mi mano y la colocó directamente en su entrepierna. ¿Cómo es posible que todavía tenga ganas de más si esta mañana me dijo que se fue unas siete veces? ¿Es que es completamente insaciable?

—P-pero yo… ¡Max…! ¡Que estamos al aire libre!

El dedo índice de Max se posó sobre mis labios, ordenándome callar. Con su mano sobre la mía, apretaba su zona íntima trazando movimientos circulares, invitando a que jugara con ella. Mientras, con su mano libre presionó mis pechos. Se me escapó un gemido y mi mente empezó a perder el foco. Mierda, ya la hemos liado.

—Joder, Max…

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, ya estábamos las dos tiradas en el suelo, retozando por la hojarasca de aquel paisaje forestal que rodeaba el faro de Arcadia Bay. Max me levantó la camiseta, descubriendo mi pecho mientras jugaba impunemente con él. Mi mano, por su parte, pasó a introducirse por debajo de la ropa interior de la chica pelirroja. Al menos, tenía la certeza de que en este lugar, a estas horas, no pasaría ni un alma.

—Mira lo cachonda que estoy por tu culpa. Fóllame, por favor…

Max gemía ruidosamente y la costó un tremendo esfuerzo pronunciar esas palabras. Tenía la cara toda roja, la boca entreabierta y los ojos en blanco. No mentía cuando decía que su ropa interior estaba completamente empapada. Esta chica… ¿acaso es humana?

Yo no quería esto. Mis intenciones para esta tarde eran abrir mi corazón y confesarle a Max mis sentimientos de una vez por todas. De verdad que estaba dispuesta a ello. Pero una no es de piedra, y cuando la pequeñaja se pone en ese plan salidorro, provoca que se me nuble el juicio.

Tumbada encima suya, fui incapaz de retirar mis dedos de la empapada entrepierna de Max, los cuales cada vez se movían más rápido.

—Joder, no pares. Por favor, sigue follándome así. Fóllame, Rachel…

No puede ser que haya oído lo que creo que he oído. Las pupilas se me dilataron al instante. Mi mano se paró en seco. Mi expresión facial cambió radicalmente.

—Esto… quería decir… Mierda —La cara de Max también pasó del gozo a la culpabilidad en apenas un segundo. La has cagado. La has cagado por completo, Max.

—¿Cómo… me has llamado? —retiré inmediatamente mi temblorosa mano de Max a la vez que me colocaba mi camiseta y me incorporaba. Se me humedecieron los ojos y noté que me costaba respirar.

—Chloe, yo… L-lo siento…

—¡Yo no soy Rachel, Max! —en mitad de mi histerismo, unas primeras lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas— En todo este tiempo… ¡no he sido más que una jodida sustituta para ti! ¡Pues que te entre en la puta cabeza, yo no soy Rachel!

No lo podía soportar. Fuera de mí, hui corriendo mientras cubría mis llorosos ojos con mis manos. Quería morirme, allí mismo. Esta traición de Max ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso. Ahora sí que no me queda ningún motivo para permanecer en esta mierda de pueblo ni un segundo más.

Movida por la inercia, mis zancadas me llevaron hasta el interior del solitario y abandonado faro del pueblo. Con la intención de aislarme completamente del resto del mundo, subí las escaleras hasta llegar al punto más alto. Más de una vez, Rachel y yo habíamos pasado la tarde bebiendo, fumando y riendo justo donde me encontraba yo ahora mismo, pero recordar eso no hacía sino provocarme todavía más dolor. Sin poder dejar de derramar lágrimas, me hice un ovillo sobre una esquina de la sala. Justo delante de un viejo panel de mandos, se encontraba una barandilla cuyas vistas permitían ver el océano en todo su esplendor. El sonido de las olas rompiendo contra el acantilado acompañaba al de mi llanto.

Qué ilusa has sido. Has bajado la guardia, Price. Hace ya mucho que decidiste no confiar en absolutamente nadie, y ahora te has traicionado a ti misma. Debiste haberte fiado de tu primer instinto que te dijo que reencontrarse con Max no era buena idea. Esa estúpida enana ya te traicionó hace cinco años y has permitido que lo vuelva a hacer una vez más. Nunca más. Cuanto más mayor te haces, más se confirma que todo el mundo miente, sin excepción.

—Max… maldita traidora.

Después de un largo rato sumida en la desesperación y tras muchas lágrimas derramadas, oí pasos acercándose hacia mí. Ni se te ocurra venir aquí, ingrata. Déjame en paz.

Pero lo cierto es que no tenía apenas fuerzas para moverme. Ni siquiera levanté la cabeza que se encontraba apoyada sobre mis rodillas, pero pude notar la presencia de mi desleal amiga a unos pocos palmos de mí.

—Chloe… L-lo siento muchísimo. Déjame que te explique, por favor… —No contesté. Ni siquiera alcé la vista al frente— Yo… no pretendo que reemplaces a nadie. De verdad, tienes que creerme… Para mí, tú siempre serás Chloe…

Max posó su mano sobre mi rodilla, y yo la aparté inmediatamente.

—¡No me toques, traidora! —continué sollozando. Por primera vez, alcé la vista y le hablé a Max a la cara— ¡Déjame! ¡Ya has dejado lo suficientemente claro con quién están tus pensamientos, y lo que significo yo para ti!

—¡Por favor, Chloe, tienes que escucharme! ¡S-significas muchísimo para mí! ¡Eres mi amiga de la infancia, eres… todo lo que me queda!

—Tú misma lo has dicho: todo lo que te queda. ¡Te tienes que conformar con mi mierda de presencia, cuando lo que realmente te gustaría es que fuera otra!

Max puso gesto compungido y desvió la mirada.

—Chloe… —tras mucho vacilar, finalmente la pequeñaja decidió contestarme con un hilillo de voz— ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

Me puse roja. Pero, ¿qué me está contando esta tía? No lo sé… Si alguna vez he caído en las garras de ese estúpido sentimiento al que llaman amor, ha sido por tu culpa, Max. Pero eso jamás saldrá de mi boca, y menos en este momento.

—¿A qué viene esa mierda de pregunta ahora? —respondí sin atreverme a mirar a Max a la cara.

—Vamos a afrontar la verdad y a hablar claro, Chloe. Puede que no te guste, pero sí, yo me enamoré de Rachel, y lo sabes. Simplemente es así, yo no lo pude elegir. Nadie puede elegir sus sentimientos.

—Vale. Me lo has dejado clarísimo, Max. Y ahora, haz el favor de dejarme en paz y no volver a hablarme en la puta vida.

—¡Déjame terminar, Chloe! —Max apretó sus puños, y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad— ¿Crees que esto es algo agradable para mí? ¿Crees que me encanta seguir enamorada de una persona que está muerta? ¿Te piensas que eres la única persona que lo está pasando mal aquí…?

La voz de Max se rompía según pronunciaba esas palabras tan contundentes. No sabía qué decir. La verdad es que tengo que reconocer que la actual vida de Max tampoco es que sea un camino de rosas…

—Déjame decirte algo —continuó—. Todavía lloro casi todas las noches. Aunque he logrado seguir yendo a clase y llevar una vida más o menos normal, cuando llego a mi habitación yo sola, me desmorono. No lo puedo evitar… Todavía la veo. Todavía recuerdo todas las sensaciones que vivimos. Y… la echo tantísimo de menos… —Max rompió a llorar— Estoy enamorada de un fantasma, Chloe. Y créeme, no es algo que me encante.

Ver a Max llorando no me hizo sentir mejor. De hecho, me sentí como una puta mierda egoísta.

—Max, yo… no tenía ni idea de que lo estuvieras pasando tan mal…

—Y a pesar de todo ello —Max interrumpió mis torpes palabras—, si he logrado salir adelante, aunque sea un poco, ha sido gracias a ti, Chloe. Cuando estoy contigo, me olvido de todo el dolor. Eres lo único que me hace sentir bien ahora mismo… si eso no te parece suficiente… Si aun así piensas que no juegas un papel lo suficientemente importante en mi vida, eres libre de irte y no volver a hablarme nunca.

Mierda, mierda… Max me ha calado hasta el fondo. Vale, lo reconozco: en efecto, no me es suficiente. Egoístamente, quiero que Max se olvide de Rachel y sea única y exclusivamente para mí. Pero, ¿acaso eso es posible? ¿Estoy actuando como una niña malcriada, caprichosa y poco realista? Ser de esta forma me hace sentir como la escoria más grande de la humanidad…

—No… no sé qué decir, Max. Siento mucho que te sientas así. No sé qué hacer, estoy hecha un lío…

—Tarde o temprano teníamos que tener esta conversación, Chloe —Max se incorporó y, con las manos en la espalda, se paseó despacio por la sala—. ¿Por qué crees que no he rebobinado a pesar de haberla cagado? Quería aclarar esto contigo de una vez por todas. Yo también me siento culpable y egoísta, es posible que ninguna de las dos hayamos sido sinceras hasta ahora…

—Después de contarme esto no osaría a culparte, Max. Tienes un gran peso a tus espaldas y aun así tienes que aguantar a esta idiota peliazul todos los días…

—No mucho más idiota que esta idiota pelirroja… —Max me miró con ternura, intentando esbozar una sonrisa— Por cierto, ¿Qué era aquello que me querías decir antes de que me lanzara a tu cuello?

Max dio por terminado su paseo por la sala tras detenerse frente a la barandilla, apoyando ambas manos sobre ésta. Se quedó mirando el paisaje que las vistas la ofrecían, para inmediatamente después quedarse paralizada con los ojos y la boca abiertos como platos. Oh, no.

—Chloe, esto…

No era así como lo planeaba. Quería que Max lo viera, pero no en estas circunstancias. Ya es tarde… ya ha descubierto por sus propios medios qué era lo que tramaba esta tarde.

—¡Max, no… no mires!

Me levanté inmediatamente y corrí hacia la barandilla hasta situarme justo al lado de Max. Tuve el valor de mirarla a la cara. Continuaba igual de paralizada, con la vista fija en la playa que se situaba justo debajo de nosotras. Pude ver cómo una lágrima brotaba lentamente de su ojo y su mano temblorosa buscaba la mía. No lo pude evitar: dejé que Max me cogiera la mano y a su vez yo agarré la suya con firmeza. Con el pulso muy acelerado, contemplé junto a ella el mensaje que la había dejado la playa.

Dibujado en la arena, con letras gigantescas que permitían leerse incluso a la gran altura a la que nos encontrábamos ahora mismo, dejé escrita las siguientes palabras: "Te quiero, Max". Esa era la sorpresa que tenía preparada para ella esta tarde, pero nada había salido según lo planeado y ahora tenía miedo de que su reacción fuera negativa. Durante un larguísimo rato, permanecimos las dos cogidas de la mano, sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que finalmente, Max me miró y rompió el silencio.

—Chloe…

—Dime, Max.

—Vayamos a por un helado al Two Whales. Ahora.

La cara de Max, todavía con ojos húmedos, rebosaba ternura.

—¿Y qué ocurre con lo que estábamos haciendo antes de subir al faro…?

Max negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Hagamos las cosas bien por una vez, Chloe. Empecemos de cero. Si lo hacemos, estoy segura de que muy pronto podré darte una respuesta a tu mensaje…

La sonrisa que me dedicó Max hizo que la cara se me iluminase. No ha huido. No se ha enfadado ni ha reaccionado mal después de haberme sincerado… Las cosas han ido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Vale…

Sin dejar de clavarnos la mirada y sin soltar nuestras manos, comenzamos a movernos hacia la salida del faro, rumbo a nuestro restaurante favorito.


End file.
